Lonesome
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: She had lived quite a long time, and she had done so much in her existence, the entire universe all for her taking. But, she was the only one, true she had subjects but they didn't understand, she wanted, no, NEEDED someone like her. She just wasn't planning on all the trouble she would have to go through.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers!**

**I was inspired by some art I saw last night and this has been bubbling! Sorry for not updating anything else but I will!**

**Soon.**

**Now To explain the story without giving it away, go a head and read on!**

* * *

Homeworld had been quite successful in the past centuries.

White Diamond had at least four planets and their many moons under her control, and the gem population ranged from six thousand to nine thousand, which was quite a lot in this young Homeworld.

One would think with So many gems surrounding her she wouldn't feel this way but... She felt lonely.

All the other gems were so much smaller than she was, and they were so different, they had their flaws, and well, she was flawless.

Eventually a plan bloomed in her mind, and she assigned a Labradorite to handle the experiments leading up to the final crown jewel of her plan.

If Homeworld wouldn't produce another Diamond, she would make one _herself._

As soon as the tests began, reports funneled in with every new development.

_A Geode had shattered._

_Four Geodes carried to half term._

_Ten Geodes carried to full term._

_The average carrying is Nine revolutions._

_They need constant care from the Carriers._

_The Carriers are fatigued after delivery._

_The Geodes seem very attached to the Carriers._

_Five Carriers are carrying after Four cycles._

Most of the reports were good, and White drank each word in, this needed to be next to perfect before she would even subject herself to anything.

Once, when at least Two hundred and thirty five geodes had been produced and successfully carried, she deiced to see what was going on for herself.

* * *

"Oh, My Radiant White Diamond! What an honor it is for you to come here, Tell me, Have you come to see how the production of the Geodes and how the tests are coming along? I think we are getting increasingly close to a new break through!" Labradorite went on, gazing up at the much larger gem.

"I have. Tell me, is it almost sufficient enough for you to preform the injection of A Diamond?" She hummed, gazing down into the containment zone, quartzes and more durable gems crowded by much smaller and almost identical geodes.

There were a few stones that hadn't met the quota, and she herself had ruled on them before anything was done to the fragile stones.

"Oh, Only you can say, My Diamond. I'll show you the process, if you so desire." The iridescent stone replied, walking over to a wall and holding her hand above the panel.

The Queen nodded and watched as the nearest wall went Clear, showing an Amethyst, it was one to replace a carrier that had shattered, if the Diamond recalled correctly, poor thing was going through her first injection. A group of peridots watched as the quartz sized injector was lined up with the lower underside of her abdomen, a bead of preparation beading down her brow.

"Proceed." Labradorite said into the intercom, not giving any hint that just behind the glass their leader was watching with anxious silver eyes.

The green stones nodded and pierced the flesh of the gem, the injector launching a colorless geode into the restrained gem, who let out a scream of agony, the injector withdrawing as the scanners showed the Geode settled inside the new carrier.

Clear irises shrunk at the scream, and she flinched slightly as she watched the warrior struggle, thrashing in her restraints. "Does it hurt?" She gasped, her breath having left her.

"Greatly from what the monitors and Quartzes tell us. The Whole thing is an uncomfortable process From injection, carrying and delivery, in fact to produce the Sapphires and Rubies you wanted we had to give them suppressants to ease the pain and they were cubby ridden until delivery sometimes." The gem explained, shaking her head of usually grey hair, White's brilliant light catching it and causing blue's and golds to refract from the wavy locks.

"How do you create the different Geodes without using the planet?" The grand gem asked, shaking her head and trying to dislodge the sounds of the Quartz's screaming.

"The same way we would before putting them in the planet. Your essence hardened into a crystal and then implanted in the desired region." The scientist went on, closing the viewing screen.

The ice queen nodded, long black nails catching the thread of her cape and picking a loose bead free. She knew going into this, it was probably going to hurt, after all every action had consequence, and this was no exception.

"When can you have a Diamond geode ready to be implanted." White questioned, once the geode was implanted, there was no going back, but that was ok, she was tired of being alone, she wanted this.

"I- uh well, that was sudden... I can have one ready within half a rotation I believe, My diamond, but uh, not to over step, but are you certain, not every case has produced and we would-"

"I'm ready. I'm tired of being alone. Now do as I have commanded you, I will await your message, and it had better inform me that you ready." The Empress stated, eyes casting a cold glance at the gem.

"Uh, yes My diamond! Of course." Labradorite choked, saluting her leader.

"Good." With that she turned, her cape hissing behind her as she walked down the many halls, returning to her palace.

* * *

**This is just the prologue, but man I can't shake this idea! Review, Favorite, and Follow if you want this to continue! Because inspiration needs a drive, and that's my fuel! I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet thank you for your thoughts!**

**Godzilla183**_** -Awesome so far**_

**Glad you like it, my friend.**

**10+ views in an hour is pretty good, right?**

**Oh well, let me know what you think in the review section below! PLEASE!**

* * *

_We are prepared for you my Diamond._

The message was so simple, and yet, anxiety pricked at the lone queen's nerves as she made her way down the grand halls, making her way to that exact same room she had seen the quartz injected in.

"My diamond, Everything is ready when you are." Labradorite said, saluting the nervous leader.

"I... I want to see the geode." White said, phasing off her cloak and shoulder pads, and changing her dress to something less ornate and loose.

"Pardon?" The grey haired stone choked, gazing with confused blue eyes at her Diamond.

"I want to see the geode before it's injected." She stated again, swallowing the building ball of nerves and stepping towards the injector, which had yet to be prepped fully.

"Oh! Um, of course, My diamond." Quickly, the vial containing the geode was brought to her, and the grand gem stared at it with wide, fascinated grey eyes.

"Amazing..." She breathed, the tiny, colorless, crystal barely the size of a section of her little finger. "Will it always be colorless like this or will she adapt her own hue?"

"Technically speaking, the geode will develop her own color as it grows, but there is no way to tell for certain if it will be a colorless or colored Diamond until they have formed." Labradorite explained. "We've had pink hued amethyst put out dark purple ones. There is honestly no way to tell, but I'm sure we could alter her stone before injection to any color you desire."

"No, no... Let her surprise me, see what mineral she takes in to bring herself to form." The Diamond hummed, replacing the vial back in the stand.

"Alright, well, if you're ready, make yourself comfortable on the table and the process will begin soon." The head of her special team said, taking the geode, and handing it to a peridot who placed in inside the large, imposing injector.

White seated herself on the table, laying back against the cold surface.

"Don't you need to restrain me? You restricted the quartz, so why not me? Aren't I more of a threat?" She asked, takin in an unsteady breathe.

"Well... we could but... Are you sure, your radiance?" A peridot asked, peaking around from the left side of the lab.

"Yes. Undoubtedly. I don't want to jeopardize this is any way. Treat me as you would any gem else." The pristine queen said, eyes firm and jaw set.

"Alright." Another peridot shrugged, summoning ropes from her gem and wrapping them around the wrists of her leader. Another took and ran ropes over her large chest, and others tied her legs and ankles to the surface, each looking at each other with hesitant glances.

"I'd prepare yourself, my Diamond, this comes with a bit of a shock." Labradorite said, phasing some goggles over her eyes, and standing ready as her team of green gems stat to work to inject the sole ruler of Homeworld with another gem, hopefully another Diamond.

White gave a nod, and watched with wide eyes as the injector inched closer, until it finally pierced her flesh, her first wound, so to speak, caused a bit of a strangled gasp to leave her, and despite her best efforts to hold it back, a scream, nothing melodious like normal, tore itself from her throat, as the small colorless geode invaded her body and nestled itself inside.

The injector was removed, and the Diamond stayed there panting and gasping for much needed air, gazing at he abdomen as the hole knit itself back together right before her eyes with her light.

"How do you feel my Diamond?" The iridescent gem questioned, the peridots working quickly to undo her binds.

"Electrified." She gasped, blinking the spots from her vision.

"But, no discomfort other than that?" Was asked with a raised brow, a screen hovering before the now blue gem.

White diamond shook her head, standing unsteadily on her feet, using the many tables around the lab to brace herself.

"We will check the geode's progress in two rotations, hopefully it will have grafted onto your light by that time, after that it will be nine revolutions until the Geode is a fully developed diamond." The scientist explained, "You will feel a little weak for a while and I would recommend taking it easy, perhaps resting in your chambers?"

The gem nodded and made her way down the halls, several gems glancing at their empress with confused glances, but no words were exchanged as they feared shattering.

* * *

With a lofty sigh, the grand gem laid back on her large, oversized cushion, a hand drifting to touch the tender spot where she had been pierced, wondering if the geode was right under her touch at that very moment, latching onto her light which would soon give it life.

Oh, how quickly she wished the next two rotations to pass, but how slowly they crept by.

For the remainder of the first rotation, she laid on her cushion, wondering what the geode would develop into, if they would be like her, what color they might be, things like that.

And for the rest of the second rotation, not counting the actual time of the test, she worked, catching up on what little work had piled up in her absence of personal time, while she waited the results, telling her weather she would remain alone, or if just maybe, she might not be alone anymore.

* * *

Labradorite burst into the throne room, many gems giving her dark glances until they saw the crystal broach on her chest, signifying that she was here on the most important business.

"My Diamond! Oh, my grand diamond! It worked! You are officially carrying the Diamond geode! It grafted with your light perfectly!" She gasped, eyes wide and wild, her colors changing with the bouncing light and her heaving breathes.

"Good." White droned, not showing how absolutely ecstatic she was in front of her court, after all, this whole thing had been kept under wraps and then it was just belted out as if she herself had emerged the first time.

Once alone in her chambers, a high pitched squeal left the grand monarch, and she danced around on the tips of her toes.

It had worked.

Finally!

The bought of joyous giggles couldn't be stopped as she began giddily planning for the new diamond, her chest heaving in utter excitement.

* * *

**Yay! Hopefully White won't over do it. And to those of you who are wondering, this takes place, when Homeworld was still vastly young.**

**So anyways, penny for your reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**140+ views is pretty awesome!**

**Oh well, let me know what you think in the review section below! PLEASE!**

* * *

To say as the revolutions drug on that her excitement was always there was a bit of a stretch.

Worry seeped in as her body began to grow, stretching larger as the geode fed off her light, its gem taking a sharper shape and a body slowly forming. Of course she did her best not to panic, but she had contacted Labradorite in worry as she had a hard time tying her sash around her middle.

Of course the scientist was happy to quell any worries that plagued her leader's mind, and she showed the amazed queen the form that the geode had taken on the new scanners, specially designed for this one thing.

Silvers eyes pricked with tears and a beaming smile tugged at the corners of her face as she saw the geode in far more definition than before, it's shape still round at the edges, and there was hardly any detail to show for it yet.

Then next large scare came when the geode shifted, stopping the grand Diamond in the middle of an aria.

Again, she was shown the progress.

Now the geode had crisper edges, and the points were far more defined. The form of the new Diamond was still drowned out by White's vibrant light and the edges of a head, hands and feet were barely visible on the monitors, but again brought a tear and smile to the empress's face.

The last large scare the Diamond had was as she was dressing, she noticed a substance, similar to liquid light trickling from her swollen chest.

Again, Labradorite assured her it was natural for her body to be producing this essence, as when the geode formed they would need it until the were four cycles old.

* * *

Half a lunar cycle left until the geode would finish forming, and finally White wouldn't be alone. Of course she had to wait those fourteen rotations out in bed, which was anything but pleasant.

Gently she touched the spot where the geode had been injected, feeling the tiny feet kick her prints from within. A deep chuckle left her. "Active aren't you?" She teased.

She sighed, smoothing over the taut flesh under her grown. "I am so eager to meet you, you know. The gems who know who you are, are also excited to see just what the new diamond is going to be. Honestly, I'm also ready for you to be _out!_ You've kept me up for a whole cycle while I was supposed to be resting, nurturing _you._ You know this takes a lot out of me, making you grow in there, I bet you're comfy, aren't you? All nestled inside without any cares of the world outside..." Another sigh left her black stained lips, and she stroked once more, tracing a pattern on the top side of her expanded belly to entertain the geode.

With her top pulled up she could almost seen the color of the growing Diamond, her stomach giving off a faint golden glow, her own light drowning any sign of the color save for the palest hue.

A sharp kick caused her breath to hitch, and another bemused chuckle to reverberate from her chest. "Soon, little one, soon."

* * *

Well, even though the time had drug on seeming a lot more like two cycles rather than half a lunar cycle, which was the same as half a revolution.

Eventually the well awaited day had come, and the grand gem was eager to get this painful experience over with.

Labradorite had visited her early that morning and given her strict instructions, and details as to how induce labor.

So walking around her room and talking to the young geode, feeling the harsh, swift kicks delivered to the crest of her abdomen, as both carrier and gemling await seeing each other for the first time.

Eventually, the cramps were coming increasingly close together, and her inner thighs were slick with more liquid light. "Labradorite. Get in here... It's time." She gasped, sweat beading on her brow, breaths shallow and quick.

The iridescent gem quickly scurried in from the hall, her team of Peridots following close behind, ready for anything to go wrong, and everything to go right.

"My Diamond, You'll have to lay down, and lift your skirts up please." The gray stone said, taking a seat at the end of her master's large cushion and preparing herself.

"Right..." White Diamond breathed, wincing as yet another cramp hit her full force.

"When you feel the next cramp, I'm going to need you to push Ma'am." The head scientist added to the list of orders, receiving a quick nod from her mistress.

Far more quickly than The paper queen wanted the next cramp hit and she lost a large gasp of air until she could no longer press further.

On and on it went, and they waited, little progress coming from the geode.

Finally a tired scream broke from the Diamond, which mingled with the most enraged, squealy screeches, the Labradorite holding up the newborn Diamond.

White reached for the offered item, the babe squirming and protesting the loss of her warmth and light from inside, electric shocks bubbling off her in harmless waves.

A tired sigh ghosted on top of the infant's forehead, and caused her screams to halt, closed eyes fluttering open to gaze at the pristine form of her carrier. She studied the colorless face for a moment, before erupting into another round of screams, small limbs flailing wildly.

"Oh hush now, my little sundrop, You're fine, I'm here." The elder diamond cooed, trying obtain the child's attention and quite her protests.

"My Diamond, sometimes the geodes loose light during formation, perhaps it would be best if you nursed her?" The reflecting gem offered, wincing at the piercing noises.

"Perhaps... How do I do that again?" The queen asked sheepishly, shifting the fussing girl in her arms.

"With your essence, which is come from-" The gem gestured to herself in the general area. "And She will handle the rest."

"Right." White sighed, phasing her top off and adjusting the new life to her breast. A startled gasp tore from her throat as the geode began to nurse, tiny hands clawing at her ample chest, small mouth biting down hard in attempts to pull more in, her small golden form brightening as she pulled in more essence.

"It takes some getting used to, ma'am. She will most likely fall asleep once she's had her fill, but she will need more about every few hours or so, and just because she's crying doesn't neccicarily mean she's lacking light, it could just mean she needs attention or is uncomfortable." Labradorite said, her crew gathering their items before saluting and congratulating the queen before exiting.

Once every gem had cleared the room, leaving the two leaders alone, White wrapped a delicate finger through the curly golden strands that fuzzed from the young gem's head.

Labradorite was right, after she ate, she had fallen fast asleep, softly snoring in the pale grasp. A quite laugh left the tired empress, who was ready to join the younger sleeping at her bosom. "Sleep well, Yellow Diamond." A soft kiss was placed on the tender crown before White diamond relaxed further into her massive pile of pillows and phased her shirt back on, before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**No new reviews?! But I'm working so hard on this!**

**C'mon!**

**Dime for your reviews? A cookie? Something, anything! Just please review!**

**Well, fine then, but I refuse to stop writing this unless I loose interest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**160+ views is pretty awesome, I just wish you would review, maybe?!**

**Oh well, let me know what you think in the review section below! PLEASE!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

* * *

For an entire quarter lunar cycle, the only room Yellow Diamond knew was White's chambers, and her cloudy amber eyes had slowly started to focus, her attention span still increasingly short.

But today, White had dressed her up, combing the curly golden mess on her head into a more tidy golden mess, a little sweater of a similar tone, brown leggings, and an even dark shade of brown socks with a yellow heel and toe.

"There! Now you are ready for your first court appearance, aren't you, sundrop?" The much large ornate gem asked, gently pressing the small button nose of the geode.

The golden babe let out a shriek as she was picked up, nestled into the crook of White's right arm, as they paraded down the many halls, leading in so many directions. Unfocused golden eyes glanced around, but so much of the interesting outside was hidden from her sight by The dark sliver cloak.

She made a noise of displeasure and tried to swat at the offending fabric, but her hand was quickly stopped mid strike by a far larger pale one.

"Now, now, hold still a little longer, we'll be there soon and then you can wriggle about to your heart's content, sunshine." The Empress said, holding back the chuckle as the girl in her grasp kicked at her swollen breasts.

Other grumbles came from the quarter cycle old girl and her hands gripped at her face, tiny, fine claws scratching at her cheeks, pulling at the wild swoops of gold.

The last door opened, and the queen strode to her grand throne, carefully sitting down, a large majority of her cloak still shielding the girl from viewing the outside.

Yellow stared, kicking her feet as static caused her groomed mane to flare, her hands clawing at the fabric of White's chest, annoyed shrieks and squeals leaving her.

A Zircon was in the middle of giving a report but stopped. "Umm, My Diamond? Do you...?" The clear gem was quiet confused and gestured nervously towards the shifting bundle under the star patterned cloak.

"Oh! She's just a little perturbed that she can't see too much, and that She can't move around as much as- Ow! Now listen here young lady that is enough of that!" White scolded, tapping the small nose with her pointer, as the golden geode had taken a fistful of flesh and wrung it painfully.

Yellow let go quickly and gazed out of the moved cloak, looking around the room with wide dandelion eyes, making another sound as she took in the details of the large hall.

The entire court gaped, a hush falling on the gems as the unfocused diamond irises scanned the room.

"Is that..."

"My, look at her color..."

"She looks like a topaz but..."

"So much more beautiful..."

"I hear she's part of an experiment..."

"Look at her gem though..."

"She has to be Diamond, just look at those eyes..."

"Who is Her mate, to sire a pure Diamond...?"

"Yes who would she take as a mate...?"

The questions kept circulating, and White let them have their fun, but it was becoming a bit of a nuisance, and Yellow agreed with angry shrieks and more static.

"Well if all we're going to get done today is gossip, anyone mind telling me _your _juicy secrets?" The hush stopped and all the gems quickly began their apologies, and some gems poofed from the intensity of her cold silver gaze, Amber eyes looked up to the older and mimicked her stony face.

"If that's all then, Zircon 4-i9, continue, please." Her form relaxed with her breath, and the Geode gave incoherent shouts, most likely ordering the whole group shattered.

The rest of the day drug on, only interrupted when White excused herself to nurse Yellow, who did her best to stay awake through-out her first day in court.

* * *

My, how quickly Yellow grew, she was already a little empress, ordering gems about with shrieks, rather than words. The carrier had ordered gloves made after her once harmless static was flung across the room, poofing one of her new Sapphires, as to keep some of the energy contained, as well as to stop the small claws, so much like her own, from scratching the girl's face.

The grand gem lounged on her bed, her little counter part kicking her feet and babbling nonsense, which the queen pretended to be listening to intently, occasionally getting scolded when she would catch one of the small sock clad feet in her hand and dance her prints across its surface.

A wistful sigh past her dark lips, her fingers twirling through some of the curls of gold.

The small gloved hands reached towards her face, and then the small girl said her first word, of course the grand gem beside her had no clue as to what it meant, but it was a try.

"A mum!"

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, it's White, Sundrop, White."

"Mum!" The younger insisted, rolling onto her belly and playfully smacking White's face. "Mum, mum, mum!"

"Well, aren't you just pleased with yourself, hmm?"

There was a delighted shout, and tiny feet kicked wildly, as if to confirm what was said.

"Well, I have a surprise for you little one." Her nose was pressed delicately, and something small, soft and purple touched Yellow's cheek, held up by White's hand.

"The first member of your court, a trusty guard, to keep my adorable little sundrop safe." The eldest seemed pleased with the gemling's reaction, but the golden girl assured her that she could take care of herself, kicking her feet powerfully against the large cushion.

* * *

**More and more, because I can't get this out of my head! I'm begging you though! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**190+ views is pretty awesome, I just wish you would review, maybe?!**

**YAS A REVIEW! *falls off chair in joy***

**Liya the e-girl -_I really like the idea of making yellow diamond grow up and learn about being a diamond instead of being made as an "adult" with all the information needed for commanding an army of an interstellar empire_**  
_** A FEW SHORT NOTES ABOUT THIS FIC:**_  
_** 1) you should keep writing this, right now, it's amazing!**_  
_** 2) white diamond as a caring mother is super cute!**_  
_** 3) can you write a chapter when yellow is in the age equivalent of a ten year old girl and she's learning about homeworld?**_  
_** 4) Do pink and blue diamond will ever exist in this fic? (I won't be sad if they don't exist, but i would like to see what role will they play in the plot if they did)**_

**Me too, it's very cute.  
And with reviews like this! how can I not?  
Very, but as time goes on she cuts herself off as they don't need her like they used to, it doesn't matter that she created them or not.  
And quite possibly, I haven't gotten out of toddler stages yet though!  
And not add those two? I would have to be crazy not to! Trust me, Blue will be in the next few chapters and Pink will follow once these two once they are like teenagers/young adults.**

**Oh well, let me know what you think in the review section below! PLEASE!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

* * *

From White's grasp Yellow continued to babble and occasionally throw in 'mum' or 'no', talking to herself, or the felt guard she almost always held in her hand.

But today she was officially one cycle old, and the elder had quite the surprise.

So, leading her down the halls, the grand queen opened a new door, one crafted of gold, and inside was a new crib for Yellow, crafted to withstand her sturdy blows. There was a rocking chair for the two of them in the corner, and shelves for books and more toys, but there was another shelf with other gem dolls.

Yellow shouted joyfully, and reached for the different dolls, causing the array of plushies to fall down and face her wrath of angry shouts.

"I take it you like it?" There was a bemused tone to White as she sat in the rocking chair, the younger shouting and screaming happily.

In her new room Yellow was fed and then put down for her nap, a kiss placed on her slumbering forehead as the elder departed to tend to meetings where it was just to difficult to have the young geode on her lap making noises and wildly flailing her arms.

* * *

Yellow awoke a few hours later, blinking tiredly and sitting up. Golden eyes looked around the dark room, there was a little mobile hanging from the room, softly chiming and glowing in the dark room.

Shadows loomed and the girl called out. "Mum?"

No response, perhaps she was in the other room, because the girl couldn't see her anywhere in the room, there was no glow coming from anywhere.

"Mum? Mum!" Again she tried with no response, and fear began to nip at Yellow, Where was White and why hadn't she come yet? Had she done something wrong? Had something happened?

"MUM! MUM! MUM! MUM! MUM!" Her shouts echoed but no heels clacked down the hall, and no bare footsteps resounded, and tears started to bud at the corners of canary eyes.

Falling back down from her railing onto her bottom, there was a hiccup, then a sniffle, a tear or two, and another wailing shout for White.

The pair of topazes outside the room looked at each other before sending a message to White's pearl, alerting the servant of the issue to be informed to the diamond.

* * *

"My diamond?" The soft pastel pearl gently tugged on the dangling finger of her Diamond, trying to gain her attention.

"Hush now pearl, whatever it is, It's unimportant."

"It's Yellow Diamond, apparently she's woken up from her nap."

Silver eyes opened and the Diamond quickly clamored out of the lilac scented foam she had been bathing in. "Why didn't you say that it the first place?!" She snapped, wet feet slipping on the tile and hindering her movement.

"I just thought-"

"I don't care, if it has to do with Yellow just say that outright you miserable excuse of a servant!" She huffed, attempting to pull her dress over her moistened form, in her haste she didn't even bother with her sash or shoes, as she took off from her extraction chambers, the pearls who had been pampering her in the grand tub having either fallen in, or being poofed by her massive hand.

Skidding down the labyrinth of halls she eventually made it to the new room where she had left Yellow, hoping she would like her new room and be comfortable even if she woke up alone.

The two doors burst open, revealing the electric charged child, who lay in her crib wailing and throwing stray bolts at the walls, many scorch marks evident.

"Yellow, Yellow, sundrop, I'm here, it's alright, I'm here now, I didn't leave you..." White soothed, picking the girl up and holding her close to her damp form, reassuring kisses showered over the top of her blonde head.

"Mum..." Yellow continuously hiccupped, clawing herself closer to White, snot and tears soaking the already moist fabric.

The Woman continued to soothe the child, part of her feeling miserable that she had left her alone to wake up to the cruel shock.

It took a lot to calm the girl down and she refused to go back into her crib, absolutely terrified she would be left alone again.

* * *

"My Diamond, I noticed you still carrying Yellow Diamond around. Haven't you tried getting her to walk yet?" Labradorite questioned, gazing at the gemling positioned on her queen's hip.

"Not yet, But I suppose we should try, shouldn't we sundrop?" The Matriarch asked the cycle and a half old.

"No!" Yellow protested, even if she had no idea as to what she was refusing.

"Come now, For me Sunshine?"

"No, mum, no!" The girl shook her head, lips pursing into pout.

White set her down and took a few steps back. "You don't have a choice." Her arms folded and she waited for the toddler to move towards her.

On shaky legs the girl looked towards the floor and then to her carrier, desperately desiring to be back in her warm grasp, it was safe and warm and comfortable there, and if she had to do this 'walking' to get back up there, well, she could compromise.

One foot stepped forward, she stumbled but stayed up-right, and White watched, crouched down with arms out stretched, warry of every stumble the girl took as she progressed further.

Drunken staggers soon turned to a determined run, and Yellow tripped on her own boot clad feet into the offer grasp, all the praise she could have wanted showered from the elder gem, who peppered her face with black kisses.

* * *

**Well, she's getting older and older still! Wow almost two cycles old! Now to see my response to any reviews, just check the top of every chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**240+ views is pretty awesome!**

**YAS A REVIEW! *falls off chair in joy***

**excentricaluli -****_this is very nice!, I find it interesting White is a loving mother and a cruel owner, also baby yellow diamond is just adorable! _**

**Well, she's still a cold hearted woman at heart, but this is when she was younger=less stressed=nicer White. But she's also a leader and following the fanon, I think CG Pearl used to be hers, because that makes sense, but in all honesty she finds her annoying and hates how colorful she is BUT Pearl is so devoted that she spares her from her mind control.  
And baby Yellow, of course she's cute! I wish I could add pictures to this because I did an adorable picture of the baby Diamonds!**

**Oh well, let me know what you think in the review section below! PLEASE!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

* * *

White was followed by a two and a half cycle old Yellow, moving swiftly to her ship to check on her latest colony.

"Ups! Mum! Ups!" The younger called, halting in her tracks and reaching towards the larger gem.

"Sundrop, you can walk just fine, it's not that far to the ship bay, now come along." Her tone was crisp, as she pressed further.

The Blonde child would have dropped to her bottom, that's what she did the first time, but White had continued, leaving her alone in the hall, and eventually lost until Pearl came to lead the crying girl to her carrier.

Not wanting to be left alone again, the girl took off as fast as her feet would allow her, running for the taller gem, who was a good few lengths ahead, who didn't even bother to look behind her and make sure the geode was still trailing her long strides. To say the least, Yellow had separation issues.

* * *

Boarding her ship, she sat at the helm, an awestruck gemling sitting at her feet. The grand queen placed a golden satchel down, the stuffed toys spilling out for the girl to keep herself entertained, she relaxed into her chair as her emerald at the helm set the coordinates.

The two quartz warriors her gemling was playing with drew her attention, of course she had noticed how the girl was always having her gems battling or was disciplined, but more often than not, her favorite, her champion was the slightly ragged Amethyst solider, and White had to take the toy away in the night to have it repaired as it was never from the child's grasp. "What might your gems being doing now, sundrop?"

"Trainin, asper gettin beated by Amefist cause an Amefist is got a seven stone an' an asper has a six five hardeness." The girl answered, continuing to slam the two warriors together, completely content in her own little world.

Silver eyes took notice to the peridot gem with her forehead button gem slightly scorched by Yellow's powers. "Well what do she do wrong?" White asked, gesturing to the poor doll with a pinky.

"She calleded me a bad name, so I poofeded her."

There was a hum from the older diamond, and she waited until she felt her ship connect with her gem before she sat upright and took control.

The vessel lurched and the lights flickered momentarily before coming back on, the engine giving off a growling purr as it pushed the ship through space.

Yellow shrieked and quickly clamored up into her carrier's grasp, golden eyes darting around for the source of the terrifying sound and what caused the lights to blink.

A brow arched. "What are you doing, sundrop? Were you scarred?"

"NO!" The girl snapped, quickly scrubbing the tears from her eyes before they fell. "I just wanted hugs." She defended, cheeks flaring in embarrassment.

"Ah, well I love the hug, Sunshine, but I need to focus on controlling the ship."

"I wanna's stay though mum..." The sunny princess pouted, releasing White from her choke hold and settling into her lap.

"Alright, but please don't distract me, I'd like to get us to Prano 4 in one piece." The grand gem chuckled, resisting shaking her head, as that would throw the calibrations of the ship off.

"When will I gets a ship mum?" Yellow asked, snuggling up closer to the warm chest.

"Before you get a colony."

"When will I gets a colony?"

"When you're older and more responsible and show me what a big gem you are."

"I'm already a big gem! Mum! Pwease...!" Golden eyes looked at silver, pleading a begging for the responsibility.

"Having colonies is boring, Sundrop, and besides, big gems don't whine or beg." She chided the child, recalling her first off planet colony and how stressful that was, and besides if Yellow had a colony she wouldn't get to see as much of her adorable, precious little sundrop.

"I wadn't whining White mum! And I dun't beg!" Small lips pursed and gloved arms crossed, the child seemingly hurt by the words. But it was soon forgotten as she scurried down to play with her toys, leaping back into her safety zone when the ship was landing.

However, this time White was able to pepper black comforting kisses, and secure the child in her grasp.

* * *

"Mum, I want a little Diamond like me to play with." Yellow pouted from White's lap as the latter regarded reports from a mine.

"Alright, I will have the bismuths make you one to go with your others." Was the distracted response.

"No, I want another Geode like me, mum, please?"

Timberwolf eyes widened, and a grey blush dusted her milky face as realization dawned on her, Yellow didn't want another toy, she wanted another _Diamond_, of course that was reasonable request, Yellow had no other gems close to her in maturity, and it was approaching Four cycles, so if she wanted to carry another Diamond, it was physically possible.

"Tell you what, we'll go see Labradorite later today and see what she says, if I can carry another diamond now, but you know that means you'll have to wait nine revolutions, and that a geode might not graft to my light."

"But I did! And I don't care, I want another Diamond to play with!" Yellow huffed, folding her arms, as she had gotten older her temper had formed into almost a hair trigger.

* * *

True to her word, Both Diamonds visited the scientist, who was all to eager to see her favorite royal gems, and had a very good idea as what they had come to ask her.

In fact before the sparkling stone got a word out of her dark lips the Labradorite was rattling out an answer. "I actually have been preparing another Geode for you, my diamond! It's part of a new test group, to ensure we get the desired color! But You still need to nurse Yellow for about a quarter cycle before I can inject another geode to feed off your light or it won't graft."

Dusted eyes blinked, and looked down to her curious child with a smile. "You hear that Yellow? Just a little longer and then you will have a sister!"

The Blonde child nodded quickly, smiling brightly to the gem who had helped create her.

* * *

**Wow, Yellow has gotten so big! And Now there's going to be another Diamond!**

**Will it be Blue or Pink?**

**Will Yellow like her decision after the geode arrives?**

**Let me know in the reviews below!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**300+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli -_Nice chapter!, and thanks for answering my review!...I think Yellow may get a little jealous when the new gemling arrives ._**

**Thank you! And thank you for noticing I did this! You're the first person to do so! And believe me Yellow WILL get jealous, just not right away, because she and the geode got equal attention until the geode starts one-upping her when they start music lessons. Whoops spoiler.**

**Oh well, let me know what you think in the review section below! PLEASE!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

* * *

"I wanna watch! Please! I wanna watch so bad, mum!" Yellow begged, tugging at the slender hand hanging off the edge of the throne.

"Yellow, honestly it's nothing of interest, I'll be back in half an hour at most, all Labradorite is going to do is inject the geode." The elder gem sighed, anxiousness steeped into her tone.

"But I wanna see the Geode! And I want to see how they do it! And to make sure you're ok, please, mum! I promise to be good, mum!" The restrained hand wriggled free and gently pat the soft curls of gold. She knew the girl wouldn't give up, she was a Diamond, it was in her nature.

"Alright, fine, but not a word is to be spoken, it's a very delicate process and nothing can go wrong, understand?"

There was a very quick nod and a smile, as Yellow picked up her doll and sat ready for her carrier to leave to be implanted with the new geode.

* * *

Stars captured Yellow's eyes as she was first showed the geode, it was a dark, and slightly clear blue. "Woah...! Is that going to be the new Diamond? It's so tiny...!"

The small crystal was passed to her carrier, and she smiled as she survived the tiny stone, pleased with the slight tint given to the geode, a perfect contrast to Yellow,_ blue_. "Yes, Labradorite, it's beautiful. Will she get darker as she forms?"

"Yes, and we've made modifications to the monitors so it will be easier to see the geode's progress." The gemstone replied, her hues shifting with the two great lights.

"Lovely. Yellow, go wait in the other room please, you can see from there but you won't get in the way." White softly instructed, planting a soft kiss on the gemling's forehead before pushing her towards the exit, where she scurried off to the other side of the glass pane.

Just as before, the empress readied herself, completely relaxed and tense as she was tied to the table, the geode readied in the injector.

"Ready, my diamond?" A peridot asked, lining up the large tool.

"Of course."

The process was the same, and Yellow felt a tiny twinge of guilt as she watched White scream and thrash, this time the experience far more painful. The sunny princess shrunk down, staring guiltily as her carrier struggled not to control any of the gems in the room, her light flickering. For the four cycle old she felt miserable thinking about all the pain the had caused her carrier.

White blinked back tears and saw the golden gem behind the glass, looking quiet miserable. "Untie me, immediately." She gasped, instincts taking over as she stared at the child's expression.

"My diamond but how do-"

"Emotional, now untie me, Labradorite, Peridots! I'm fine!" She snapped, her emotions a swarming mess.

As soon as her binds were undone, the pure empress ran from the room, staggering drunkly towards the girl and enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Yellow, Yellow, Sundrop, my sunshine, it's ok... I'm alright...! It's fine..." She soothed, tears bubbling over the corners of her eyes as the normally strong girl trembled slightly, trying to stop her own tears.

"I'm sorry that you had to hurt so bad to have me...!" The girl hiccupped, nuzzling into the crook of her carrier's neck.

"Oh, sunray, you were worth it... you and Blue... You both are my treasures and are worth it...!" White tried her hardest not to blubber, but for some reason, both her and Yellow were swept up in emotions, kisses peppered comfortingly all over the expanse of the small golden face.

* * *

The girl went with her carrier to every viewing of the geode, amazed as the gem began to take shape and grow, to sharpen, and as the blurry edges of the geode's form began to take shape.

And her eyes sparkled like stars the first time she felt Blue move, absolutely even more eager to meet her 'sister' than ever.

But as the pregnancy slowly crawled to the end, Yellow would get the privilege to lay with her carrier, snuggled close to her chest.

"Was I this active?" The gemling asked innocently, the queen of Homeworld half asleep and her answer barely legible.

"No... You were far more active... Blue is only active when I'm calm... You kept kicking for hours on end and wouldn't sleep until I was half ragged..."

"Oh..." The girl said, obviously not pleased with the answer, neither of them knew why but, being around Blue, made their emotions heighten.

"I still love you sundrop..." White mumbled, pulling the girl closer to her bulging form and placing a sleepy kiss on top of the blonde swirls.

The younger sighed, nestling closer, trying her hardest to sleep but thoughts about Blue kept teasing her mind, and she found it increasingly hard to drift off like the larger gem.

* * *

The day Blue was supposed to arrive passed quickly, and it didn't matter how often White stretched or how much she walked around her room. a half of lunar cycle passed Before the cramps started, and this time it started without any provocation, in the middle of the night.

"Are you ok, mum...?" The young diamond asked, woken up by White curling in on herself a low groan ripping past her lips.

"I... ah... I'm fine... But it seems Blue has finally decided to join us..." A few tears squeezed past the corners of makeup-less eyes and she leaned over the sunny stone, fumbling for her communicator. "I need you to go wait outside once Labradorite arrives... mmnn… ok?" There was a pained whine to her tone, and Yellow had to admit she was a little scared for the gem who had always cared for her.

"Yellow... answer me sundrop..." White didn't open her eyes, but she was certain the gemling had a worried expression tears clouding the corners of her vision.

"I- ok mum..." There was a whine to Yellow's tone and she rubbed her sleeve over her face, taking the tears with it.

She offered a small hand to her carrier, who took it before she could stop herself, giving it a reassuring squeeze, trying to reassure the both of them that it was going to be ok. But with the pain rippling through her was ten-fold of last time, it was really hard to do so.

Labradorite and her crew arrived minutes later, Yellow keeping her promise to leave the room until the other gems had left.

From the end of her diamond's cushion, it only took a glance for the iridescent gem to blanch. She looked up at her diamond with a grave expression. "The geode is coming foot-first my Diamond, I'm going to need to right her before you can even begin to push."

"Ugh! You must be kidding me! If I don't get this geode out of me soon I'll go mad!" White groaned.

"If you try pushing with the geode at this angle it could cause you or her to poof and if either of you poof at this stage it will be detrimental." The ashy stone said, her tone dark and eyes dead serious, knowing that if either of them poofed, White could become trapped in her gem, or the geode could _shatter_.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger!**

**I hope you all like this and my tricky little ending, I don't know if I'll update this tomorrow though...! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**320+ views is pretty awesome!**

**Liya the e-girl -_This cliffhanger is a really good one!_**  
_**You already mentioned yellow getting jealous of all the extra attention blue wil get as an newborn gemling, but this has made me think...**_  
_**Is blue an of color? she wasn't as active as yellow during the "pregnancy" and she out came foot first.**_

**I love my Lonesome crew! You guys actually take the time to read my responses which means buoko to me!  
Hmm, that's a very good thought, now if you take in Blue's not only gem shape, it's not as symmetrical, if that makes sense, as the other Diamonds gems, it's not Diamond shaped or round, it's teardrop shaped.  
But She's also a new experiment on the part of Labradorite, they've only just started altering gem colors purposely, which could have affected her negative/positively.  
She's also overdue by half a lunar cycle or two weeks.  
But, Yellow's ability's developed with her color, which wasn't fully developed until the very end of the 'pregnancy' but Blue's has been there constantly since she was injected and graphed onto White's light. Blue has always had hers, so to speak, that's why White and Yellow have been so emotionally affected.  
**

**Oh well, let me know what you think in the review section below! PLEASE!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**And just a warning, you might need your tissues for this chapter, major feels.**

* * *

A strangled scream left White, she could barely hold this, she could barely resist the urge to push, to poof, her eyes clouded over with a torrent of tears, it hurt, it hurt so, so bad, and she couldn't do anything, she just had to wait and hyperventilate.

Labradorite knew how crucial these moments were, and she could see how her Diamond was struggling, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't get Blue readjusted properly, and it was too risky to try and push her back and turn her around, because she couldn't safely move the Geode without damaging her diamond's form.

"White. I can't adjust Blue Diamond, I want you to push, but I need you to be careful, if you use too much force it could cause either of you to poof, which would not be good, your lights are still connected and it could cause your gem to become dormant, or her to shatter." Her tone was dead serious, and she rested a liquid light covered hand on her queen's trembling knee.

"I-I can't! I hurt too bad, I can't even think clearly! Can't you just-" The white gem blubbered, but was cut off by a Peridot slapping her face.

"Snap out of it! You are going to do what Labradorite says, because you _have _to. Homeworld can't stand to loose you, and neither can either of these geodes! Now you are going to stop blubbering and you are going to push when she tells you! GOT THAT!?"

Wide silver eyes blinked and a single nod was given, the sting of the slap sudden enough to shock some of her senses back.

* * *

Yellow sat outside the room, long since abandoning her dolls to stare at the roof, wondering what was going on past the doors.

She wondered what was taking Blue so long, and what she would really look like, not just the images the scanner offered.

A loud piercing scream cut off her thoughts, and she sat upright, every nerve on end.

"Please be ok mum..." She whispered, staring worriedly at the door.

* * *

White couldn't help screaming as the pain rippled through her, the peridots giving her encouragement, and Labradorite praising her as another inch of Blue Diamond was exposed, almost up to her gem.

She was on the verge of poofing, but she just couldn't.

And then it all stopped.

The praising, the encouragement, the pain, the connection with Blue.

It was all gone.

Sitting up on her elbows, she gazed blearily at the gems around her. "Wha-what's wrong?"

None of the gems responded as they looked at the motionless Geode, soft ivory curls spilling around her cerulean face, gem similar in hue, but teardrop shaped, and she was absolutely silent.

"Labradorite. What's wrong." Her tone trembled, breath hitching, fresh tears spilling from the corners of her eyes.

None of the gems answered, and finally the reflecting gem shakily handed the still form to her mistress, head dipped low.

White carefully took Blue Diamond into her grasp, the tears starting to flow more freely, a sob choking her. She held The new geode close to her chest, gently rocking her as her cries nearly became hysterical, gently whispering pleas to the girl to wake up, move, make some sort of noise, to do _something_.

All the gems watched with forlorn expressions, they had promised the geode being over due was nothing to worry about, they told her altering the color wouldn't harm the geode's development.

"My diamond... I am so terribly sorry... I didn't test the color alteration enough before-"

"I don't care... The geode was perfect... I was carrying her... I'm to blame..." White Diamond's tone was hollow, and her stone stopped glowing, and her eyes seemed lifeless, all sparkle and glow just gone from her life.

Uncurling from her position, She held the geode in her lap, she was so Beautiful, so delicate, absolutely angelic. And she had ruined her life before it even started. The more she stared at her sparkling blue stone, the more emotion built up, exploding in another burst of sobs, the glimmering tears dripping onto the lifeless form.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I had to, it was too much to play with! But unfortunately, this is where it might end for little Blue.**

**I am actually crying proof reading this... Oh man I am awful...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**560+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** _**-**__**nuuuuuuu!, why Blue why?! *sniffs* poor Blue**_

**Wait! Hold the tissues! Hold the tears! Close the flood gates! Before you start acting like Blue after Pink was shattered, read this chapter, because it doesn't end here!**

**MeepMorp -_I love it! I read the whole thing this morning and good job! Please please please keep writing!_**

**I have too! You guys who have follow/favorited/reviewed are my Lonesome crew! And besides, I just basically KILLED Blue in the last chapter which has me feeling quite awful! **

**QUICK READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE YOUR TEARS BLUR YOUR VISION TOO MUCH TO SEE!**

**And you still might need your tissues for this chapter, the feels are real.**

* * *

Uncurling from her position, She held the geode in her lap.

She was so Beautiful, so delicate, absolutely angelic. And she had ruined her life before it even started. The more she stared at her sparkling blue stone, the more emotion built up, exploding in another burst of sobs, the glimmering tears dripping onto the lifeless form.

* * *

Outside the grand room where she had formed, Yellow sat, ear pressed to the door, the screaming had stopped, and through the thick mahogany, she could distinctly hear her carrier sobbing, over what she hadn't the slightest clue.

She wanted to see what was going on in there, but she really didn't at the same time. She wanted to meet Blue and see if White was Ok.

Her quartz doll had been abandoned a time past, and now, planting herself back on the ornate sofa, she picked up the gift for Blue.

Her gloves nails traced the corners, careful not to tear the bright blue paper, or rip the gold and silver bow, so perfectly tied on the top by her carrier's skilled hands. It felt strange, to be without her soft leather gloves, and when the box grew boring, she just stared at her delicate points, so much like White's.

She flexed her golden hand, festinated by the glistening golden claws she had been born with. She knew why she had to wear gloves as a baby, because she had scratched hairline cuts along her cheeks and anywhere else she could reach, and she had poofed gems in a fit of rage. But now, her temper was _mostly some of the time _in check, and she knew to be careful with not only her powers, but her claws, and the fact that she had to keep her hands concealed by gloves confused her. She would most certainly ask White about it when she came out.

If she came out.

* * *

The tears didn't stop flowing, dripping onto the delicate form, creating small rivers over gentle curves.

There was a small twitch, and a small hand flicked over her nose, tiny fingers opening and closing grabbing a fistful of her lush ivory hair. Another group of tears splattered onto her nose and eyes and a tiny whimper escaped her, her own tears bubbling from her close eyes, small hands attempting to bat away the onslaught, her faint whimpers turning to an all out cry.

Silver eyes blinked away the clouding water, the back of her ivory hand brushing away the rest, as she stared down at the small child in her grasp, wriggling and fussing, blinking open teary oceanic eyes, wet with her own tears.

A laugh burst from White and a quick and gentle kiss was placed on the small forehead, gently pinching the small button nose between her prints. "Why Blue! You little Vixen! Were you sleeping, making everyone here panic?" The Grand empress cooed, her emotion having quickly changed.

Some of the younger peridots who had very little experience with her ever changing moods glanced nervously at Labradorite who whispered. "Just roll with it."

Blue whined again, as if to confirm.

Soft kisses were peppered along the child's crown, and tears were wiped away by a gentle thumb only to reappear moments later.

"My Diamond, maybe she would calm down if-"

"I know, she needs to be nursed, but right now, I'm all to pleased to be hearing all her little noises!" The queen snapped, gaze flicking from the geode nestled in her lap to the over-confident cyan gem.

"I- of course my Diamond... Sorry." Labradorite apologized, bowing her head as her team gathered their items and filed out of the room.

The ivory gem focused on the task of nursing Blue, continuously cooing over her, gently curling the soft ice waves that fell around her face, framing the blue face.

* * *

Yellow watched as each gem filed out, and then she scurried into the room once Labradorite exited, the doors slamming shut behind her.

She stilled, taking in a deep breath, the box clutched closely to her front.

"Come here, Sunshine, She won't bite, and she isn't going to zap you." White eagerly coaxed her eldest over, waving her hand in a welcoming gesture.

Curiosity overcame anxiety, and Yellow padded forwards, tossing the box to the bed, and then carefully clamoring up the bed, mindful not to rip the silk sheets with her claws.

Even though the day was almost over, she was still in her sleep wear from the late evening prior, and her sight was quickly drawn to the wide eyed geode in her carrier's arms.

"I thought she was gonna be bigger." The Blonde huffed disappointedly, sitting on her knees and inching forwards.

"No, you were this size too, you know." The large gem chuckled, gently stroking the pale lemon cheek.

"This is for Blue... Do you think she's gonna like it?" The question was simple, but her tone was so soaked in worry, and her hands were trembling so much one could almost say she was consumed by fear.

"Of course she will, but you'll have to- Where on Homeworld are your gloves?"

Pyrite eyes darted away, and she left the half open box in her lap. "Didn't put 'em on this morning..."

There was a nod, and the girl quickly focused on opening the box, and giving her younger sister the gift, a soft blanket of navy blue with a matching satin edge, and giving it to the younger, who stared at her with wide cyan eyes.

The blanket was draped over the small body, but in placing the blanket, tiny claws caught the edge of soft hands and drew a long scratch across the back, her aroura only adding to the sting.

Yellow quickly withdrew her hands and sat on them, staring worriedly at Blue, whose lip trembled, before another bout of crying left her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" The golden princess quickly said, her own eyes starting to well up with tears, and not all of them her own.

"It's alright, nothing more than a little sting, probably scared her more than anything, isn't that right, moonbeam? Just startled you, is all." White soothed, humming softly and bouncing the girl.

cerulean waves washed out from the fussing girl, her tiny fists glowing an icy blue as she pounded her carrier's chest, protesting the infliction.

White and Yellow each had to blink back furious tears, caused by Blue, and a bit more singing was enough to soothe the geode back into a far more passive state.

* * *

The grand empress slept hard, once she began resting.

The younger empress had trouble sleeping, and so did the youngest.

Carefully crawling over her carrier's legs, Yellow looked into the cradle beside the bed, an elegant ivory hand draped over the side, and a curious geode in the middle, trying to take in every detail of the room with her unfocused blue eyes.

They spotted the golden blur of her sister, and small hands reached for her, sock clad feet kicking the air.

"Mum says you've got, pala-something-eis, and that why you made us cry earlier. I don't like to cry, Blue. But, I know you can't help it. And it was my fault for scratching you, cause I'm supposed to wear gloves but I wasn't. I don't ever wanna hurt you Blue. Don't tell anybody, but I think you're going to be a better diamond than me, you're a lot prettier than I am, like mum. I just hope you forgive me, and that you like me. Maybe we can be best friends and conquer galaxies like mum once you get a bit bigger. I hope so." The pyrite princess whispered, reaching her hand for Blue's small grasping one.

"You two are going to be best friends, sunshine... And I know Blue has forgiven you... And however sweet that is, you are still _very _beautiful..." The large gem mumbled tiredly into her pillow, gently reaching for the tangle of hands with her own.

* * *

**BLUE'S NOT DEAD! YEAH!**

**And Yellow is actually a pretty good sister, as of yet, but their time together has only just begun!**

**I wonder how things will play out as they get older, and develop more complex relationships.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**780+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** **_-_**_**oh you little trickster!, playing with our emotions like that! .**_

_** Blue is alive yay!...and she makes for a cue gemling**_

**Blue will become known for her playful and cunning nature, innocently evil, if you will. And as she gets older, her cuteness will double tenfold!**

* * *

Yellow shuddered as Blue tossed cold chalk powder down her back, the latter giggling behind her hands. She had just started walking, and there was little trouble to keep the girl out of.

Grabbing a fistful of red chalk dust, Yellow threw it back at the younger, who had just toddled out of the way.

More and more powder was chucked back and forth, staining both girls, as well as matting their hair down, and dusting their skin in a rainbow of colors.

The agate giving the Diamond her report, paused and looked down into the room of bins where the two gemlings had made themselves content, but were now shrieking with laughter, more color flying up into the air.

When the empress caught sight of the flying torrent of colors, and who was throwing them, she picked up her skirts and walked down into the lower room, a stray handful of dust hitting her square in the face.

It was the first time she had ever called them by their names, the first time she had ever raised her voice at them, the first time she looked even the slightest bit past annoyed, the first time she grabbed either of them harshly.

She grabbed both of their arms and wrung them around to face here, the chalk in their hands being sent to her face. She sputtered, coughing up the dust. "Now see here you two, I bring you along on these things because you need to learn how to be a diamond, and I entrust you both to behave! But this!" She gestured to the settling fog. "This is completely unacceptable!"

her face was contorted in rage, and her eye twitched, picking the young Blue up in her arms and roughly tugging a stunned Yellow behind her.

* * *

"I trust both of you to behave! And yet you go so far as to cause such discord!" She continued to rant, taking them down the halls, to a chamber they were never allowed to enter.

"I said I was sorry!" Yellow mumbled, her carrier casting a dark look downwards to try and catch the lowered golden gaze.

"Don't mumble! I hate mumbling! Blah, blah, blah! You know how that absolutely enrages me!"

Dropping the pyrite hand, she flicked on the tub, it quickly filling with water as she added different soaps and oils, she sat Blue on the ledge and quickly tugged the soiled dress up, unpinning the large velvet bow, and taking the small shoes from her petite feet.

"Undress and get in."

The young Diamond froze, this had to be some sort of test, to see her reaction.

"I don't like waiting Yellow, especially when I give you a direct order."

Quickly lifting her top tossing it in aside, she shimmed out of her leggings and skirt, flopping her boots onto the pile, gloves falling on top.

"Get in." She was ordered again, phasing out of her gown and regalia and entering, settling a cycle old Blue on her lap.

The gem carefully climbed in, sitting with her back to the large still fuming gem.

"Come here, Yellow." She was beckoned with a finger, and once she was in reach a wet wash cloth scrubbed her arms, back, front, and sides.

"I accept so much more from you, especially you, you're older than Blue is, she's still a geode, but you, you're a gemling! You're far more maturate than she is, and yet still, you did this. I am so disappointed in you."

Yellow didn't say anything, only nodded, and took the lecture given, she knew she deserved it probably.

Blue's curious fingers reached over for one of the glass bottles leaning on the edge, and tipped one in, the fragrant citrussy liquid leaking into the tub.

White took notice to the spilled liquid and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Blue...! Honestly, what am I going to do with you child?" She picked up the jar and set it back on the ledge, picking up another cloth and washing the child's body, scrubbing different soaps into her stained hair.

"Yellow, Did you hear me?"

"I- yes mum... I understand..." She struggled not to cry, she could hear the disappointment in White's voice and she didn't want to see it, her heart sinking faster than a lead balloon.

The young Diamond reached again for another bottle on the counter, but her hand was stopped by her Carrier's. "Now Blue! Enough! Those are not toys, my little on-"

She was stopped mid-sentence by the small child splashing water at her face. Yellow turned around to look to catch the fierce glare on the eldest diamond's face. "Blue- Don't you dare-!"

More water was splashed, some of it getting on the elder Geode, who couldn't help but splash back, soon enough, more water outside the basin than in.

* * *

"Alright now, that's quite enough of that, my lights. It's high past your bed time." White rose from the tub, taking both giggling girls with her, drying the three of them before walking down the hall, Yellow and Blue each wrapped in a towel, herself wrapped in a robe.

"Blue and I have been disguising, and we think we should spend the night in your room, with you." The eldest child stated coyly, gazing up at her carrier's silver eyes.

"Nice try, Sunshine, but you two are still in trouble, and that means no snuggles, or toys for a quarter lunar cycle."

"What?! But that's unfair!" The girl protested, her smile falling.

"I don't think so, I believe it highly fair considering the grand embarrassment you two cost me this afternoon." The grand gem stated, depositing Blue on a dresser, the babe half asleep as she was dressed in a night gown and placed in her bed.

"Do we still get to sit with you during court?" Yellow asked desperately, her face full of hurt and confusion.

"I will consider it, but you might have to sit at the foot of my throne, instead of my lap, and _no toys._" The empress went on, taking her eldest to her room, where the child promptly dressed for bed.

"Ok..." The golden girl yawned, settling into her large bed, quartz doll tucked under her arm.

A kiss was placed on her forehead and the queen turned out the light and left to go to her own chambers, thinking, what on Homeworld would she do with these two precious geodes of hers.

* * *

**Baby Blue and Young Yellow getting into mischief, oh when will it end?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**Chaotic Hero**

**1,130+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** **_-heheheh honestly those little rascals ._**

**Just wait for it, this chapter will be good!**

**JustinTheSpider -_Adorable_**

**Glad you think so!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

Yellow sat in White's music room, next to her carrier on the piano, Blue sitting on the nearby sofa while they worked through the young Diamonds scales.

White would play a note. Yellow would try and match it. She'd play another note or the same one, and again the golden princess would try again to match the sound.

But one day, while skilled fingers worked the keyboard, and struggling vocals tried to match the sound, a new voice joined them.

"Why Moonbeam! Are you trying to sing with us?" The eldest gem asked, looking to the girl sitting shyly across the room.

The navy blanket covered the girl's face and she nodded, her large velvet bow bouncing. Waving her finger, a silver bubble formed under the youngest and brought her towards the elder pair, depositing her on the dress clad lap.

"But what about me? How are you going to teach us both?" Yellow demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, sunshine, Honestly, I can teach each of you the same. And Moonbeam has been sitting in on these lessons for all her life." The grand gem smiled, gently patting the waves of blonde and pinching an azure cheek.

"But we'll have to start over! I've already made so much progress! I don't want to go back to the beginning!" The golden princess whined, puffing out her cheeks and pursing her lips.

"Nonsense! Berry, Try this note, hmm?" A simple note was played and the youngest of the Diamonds hit it right on par.

A bronze blush spread across Yellow's face. That wasn't anywhere near fair. It had taken her a handful of tries just to match a simple note, and here Blue was hitting the scales like she had been practicing for years! And she was only two cycles old!

"Sunshine, Moonbeam, see if you can harmonize with me." The notes were played and passed ebony lips, the geode hitting most of them in time and pitch, the gemling struggling to follow along, rage bubbling inside her and throwing her off.

"Yellow, What was that? You were doing so good." White asked, looking worriedly down at a glaring Yellow.

"It's nothing, I just wasn't paying attention. Sorry, mum." The gemling muttered, glaring at her young sister.

"Well, try better this time." Another round of notes was played, and again, the pyrite princess struggled to focus on the pitch and tone.

On and on it went until a tired sigh left the teacher. "We're not getting anywhere with you today, Yellow. We'll resume tomorrow, but Moonbeam will be joining us. Dismissed."

A golden glare bore into the smiling geode, and spite filled Yellow. Every time she had something, _anything_, that made her carrier proud, Blue would interrupt and do it better than her.

Blue had started walking and talking before she had. She had paid more attention when White would sketch out designs for her colonies and it showed in her little doodles, so much better than Yellow's. Blue could sing better than her, her voice high pitched but as silky as White's, besting Yellow's own deep singing voice, that sometimes sounded gravely, and again making her the favorite of the grand empress.

* * *

This resent carried and festered inside the oldest geode, long past that first music lesson.

And finally, one day while the two girls were leaving their daily music lesson, the boil of rage popped as White called down the hall after Blue. "You were exceptional today, moonbeam! Tomorrow I want to try another Aria with you!" Her tone changed and she added.

"And Yellow, I want you to practice you scales in your room after your lessons."

"Really?" Azure eyes sparkled and a smile broke out on her face, small tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, which she shook away, running down the hall giddily toward their rooms.

"Yes mum." Yellow said evenly, turning and walking down the hall behind the younger.

She glared at Blue, who was innocently unaware of her burning rage.

"Can you believe it?! Mama wants to do an aria with _me!_" The young gemling squealed, spinning in circles, her skirts flowing out like a beautiful blooming rose.

"Yeah, that's great... I'm _so happy_ for you." The elder hissed dryly, crossing her arms and pursing her lips. It just wasn't fair.

"Yellow... What's wrong?" The cerulean gem asked, stopping her movement and putting a hand on the elder's long sleeves.

"What's wrong...?" There was a bitter laugh. "What's wrong? _WHAT'S WRONG?!_ Are you really that _stupid?! __You're_ what's wrong! She loves you more than me! She dotes on you as if you're still a geode, but I might as well be some-some-some Agate or other vein of filthy quartz!" She roared, clenching her fists and breathing hard. She so badly wanted to strike Blue with her lightening, to get rid of her, but she couldn't bring herself to do that, to her little sister.

"I... No! She loves you, too! I know she does, she just is giving me attention because I'm younger." Blue said, blinking tearily at her elder sister.

"You really are that dumb. You can't see past yourself, you naïve, ungrateful, lying, dumb, backstabbing little brat!" Yellow snapped, pushing the younger away from her.

"I'm not Dumb!" Blue snapped, shoving her sister back, and doing so on each word, her uncontrolled powers slamming into the golden chest. "I'm not a lair! I'm not ungrateful! I'm not naïve! You are the worst! You lie! You don't listen! You tease me! You're the one with the problem! Not me! I hate you! I hate you so much Yellow! I wish you were never my sister!"

A sharp corner of one of the many statues pierced Yellow's back, poking through her middle. Shakily, gloved hands touching the spire, trembling as she looked up at the stunned and still angry gemling.

"Wish granted." Was the last thing she said as she disappeared in a puff of golden smoke, her sparkling gem clinking to the tile floor.

* * *

**Bit of a time skip, I know. In the first part it's a cycle (or year) after the pervious chapter, and at the end is when Yellow is 8 and Blue is 4.**

**Blue was always curios and quite, unlike Yellow, who always screamed and babbled nonsense at the gems and didn't pay attention to words or sounds when White sang.**

**Blue did and has been going to Yellow's music lessons since she was six revolutions old (six months) and has always loved music.**

**The reason Yellow started Music lessons is because once Blue got upset during court and White was in another room so she tried to sing her one of the lullabies she'd heard White sing, which started her lessons.**

**Oh and to the last part, where Blue and Yellow got into their spat, if you all remember change your mind, Yellow looked deeply conflicted about using her powers on Blue, and she's always felt like that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**Chaotic Hero**

**Bibi26 **

**romaru**

**1,320+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** **_-__wow nice chapter!, can't wait to read more!_**

**The wait is over my friend!**

**romaru -_I love this so far, gemling antics are always fun. I read it all in one sitting haha I can't wait for more_**

**Ikr! I've done that myself, and I'm glad this I one of those stories for you.**

**You probably want to read what happened, don't you? Go ahead, I'm not stopping you! I wanna know too!**

* * *

"Wish granted." Was the last thing she said as she disappeared in a puff of golden smoke, her sparkling gem clinking to the tile floor.

Blue gasped in horror, tears bubbling in her eyes, powers beginning to wash out from her. "Oh no... no-no-no-no-no...! Yellow I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you ok...? Please, please come back Yellow...!" She blubbered falling to her knees and picking up the stone.

"I-I'll take you to mama... Sh-she'll know what to do. she'll make things better. I promise." The cyan princess didn't know if she was talking to her sister or herself. Carefully cradling the gem close to her own, she got up and ran down the halls, her powers causing any gem she passed to burst into tears.

She tossed open the throne room doors, stumbling down the long black carpet towards the steps leading up to her carrier.

Glancing up from her report she saw her youngest racing towards her, holding something unknown close to her chest, tears pouring down her face, and apologies continuously blubbering past her lips.

"Moonbeam, berry, Blue, what's wrong dear?" She descended her throne in time for the four-cycle-old to crash into her legs.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" The girl wailed, clinging onto the robe her carrier was clad in.

"Didn't mean to do what? Blue, what's wrong moonbeam?" White asked soothingly, bending down to the gemling's level.

Blue didn't speak, just slowly opened her closed hands to reveal the idle stone of her sister, whispering in the quietest of tones. "I honestly didn't mean to... it was an accident..."

Pale hands gently cupped the golden stone, cradling it in her ivory palm, her long arms wrapping around the distraught girl and holding her close. "Oh,Blue... It's all right... Her gem is fine, she just poofed. She'll be back soon... I promise... Oh, dry your eyes please... Why don't you tell me what happened...?"

She picked her up and brought her onto her lap on the throne, gently taking away tears with a thumb. "Breath sweetheart, breath."

"I-I-I... I didn't mean to! She said that I was a bunch of bad things and... I pushed her..." She trembled as the fresh scene played anew in her mind, more tears bubbling down her cheeks.

"I pushed her a lot... and then she hit a statue and it... it went through her... and then... then-then-then she did that and... I'm so-so-so-so-so sorry mama! I didn't mean to hurt Yellow!" She sobbed, burying her face into her mother's bosom.

Settling the dormant gem in her lap, White gently stroke the ivory strands, letting them glide through her fingers and fall back towards her young child.

She knew her Blue wasn't capable of harming anything without cause, and that she couldn't have done this intentionally, not without her sister's provocation. She would have punished Yellow, but being poofed was punishment enough, at least for now. Although she might take away her crystal warrior figurines.

It took hours for Blue to calm down enough to stop crying, but eventually she did, falling asleep in the comforting grasp.

She held the gem in between her index and thumb, turning it over, ensuring not a single affliction beseeched her eldest.

"Oh, Yellow... What on earth caused you to anger Blue like that...?" She spoke to the empty court room and idle stone.

* * *

The golden gem laid idle for a week, before Yellow burst forth in a tangle of limbs, gasping for unneeded breath.

In an instant her younger sister wrapped her arms around her fresh barrel, hugging painfully.

"Berry. I want you to go to you're room, Yellow and I need to talk." White spoke coolly, her stare blank.

"Yes, mama." A quick kiss was placed on her sister's cheek before she ran down the hall towards her room.

The eldest quickly stood upright, face blank and body rigid, she had heard that tone with disobedient gems, and she knew what was going to come.

A cold hand made contact across her face, leaving a burning mark. She barely winced, although burning tears boiled from her amber eyes, the touch far better than what she had expected to happen.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! PUSHING BLUE TO THE POINT OF POOFING YOU! TELL ME, ARE YOU INSIANE, YELLOW?!" The large gem roared, her form looming over the girl, casting harsh shadows, her gaze burning ice. "ANSWER ME!"

"No ma'am." Yellow stated as evenly as possible, blinking away the tears, the liquid trailing down her face and burning the place of impact.

"I'VE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING YOU COULD EVER WANT! I HAVE CARED FOR YOU! I BROUGHT YOU INTO THE WORLD, FOR STARS SAKE! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY EVERYTHING I'VE DONE?! BY CREATING A RIFT BETWEEN YOU AND BLUE?!"

That was more than enough, she should have kept her mouth shut, but she couldn't all of that was lies. "No you haven't! You're the one who started it! I do everything you want, sometimes without being asked, and you still favor Blue! it always 'oh how wonderful berry' or 'Well done my moonbeam!' or 'that was splendid, berry! I'm so proud!' But what do I get? For trying to do everything perfectly? 'That was passable Yellow.' 'it could have been better yellow.' 'why can't you be more like Blue, yellow?' Well you know what?!" Tears started to flow more freely, and lightening bubbled around her. "I don't want to be like some crybaby! I just want you to be proud of me! Just once! even if it's over nothing! BUT NO! All you ever have cared about since she formed was Blue, Blue, Blue! Well I'm sick of it! I'm sick of her! I'm of you, White! You're nothing but a disgusting old hag that only cares about herself and her desires! You don't care one bit that you might have hurt me! YOU NEVER CARE! I HATE YOU, WHITE! I HATE YOU!"

Yellow punched the abdomen of her mother, repeatedly, her lightening slightly disrupting her form until White stepped back.

"If that's how you feel then." She exhaled, turning on heel and leaving, her cape pulling the door shut behind her.

The young gem breathed hard, her powers slowly fading, along with her strength. She sat on her bed, the tears coming more freely than before now that she was alone.

Laying on her bed, she screamed in her pillow, screamed until she couldn't even hiss out a scratchy curse, her tears expended.

* * *

White sat on her throne, contemplating what her eldest had said.

She cared for her, she always had.

But she only focused more attention on Blue because she needed it, she was younger.

Her stomach burned from where the lightening had bubbled into her flesh, near the same spot the gemling had ripped into her originally.

The gems who were in the room watched her with confused glances, trying not to stare at their queen, who sat brooding expression on her normally serine expression.

* * *

**That was... I have no words.**

**Will this rift form and grow?**

**Will the wounds caused heal?**

**Will White carry another Geode since it's been four cycles?**

**Oh so many questions!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**Chaotic Hero**

**Bibi26 **

**romaru**

**Kizarylove **

**Serlenia**

**2,110+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** **_-_**_**ouch if this is how they act now, White better prepare herself for when they reach adolescence .**_

**Well, every child acts out, but they have Diamond size tantrums, when they have them, but get ready there's more coming.**

**Now onto the next chapter, just a warning, there's a plot twist coming!**

* * *

White knocked on Yellow's door, she had left her alone for a good month, during which time the girl barely spoke, weather or not because she couldn't or wouldn't was debatable.

"Sunshine. Come with me." Her voice was low and tender as the girl obediently followed, so early in the morning.

* * *

In all honestly, the pyrite princess knew these halls, and she wasn't certain of what was going to happen.

"Shouldn't Blue be here?" She mumbled, throat burning with the words she rasped out.

"No, she's too fragile, I know how you reacted to this. But I trust you, your far stronger than she is." The empress said, the door opening as Labradorite looked far more stressed than normal.

"Ah! M-my Diamonds! The Geode, the g-geode! I have it- right here my queen! Is, uh Blue going to join or-"

"Oh hush you. I'm not interested in what you have to say, now tell me about this one. I see you treated it with color." White snapped, she honestly had no patience for the gem, or many other gems lately.

"Oh. Well my diamond, I treated it with uh, well, it_ should_ come out a red shade, but there isn't a way to be certain, all the test stones didn't, well, they... the chances of it coming out the perfect shade of red is very slim. We had to alter the structure of the electrons, which will give it the desired Red color." The iridescent gem stammered, showing pointless charts. "And you're of course fit to carry, my Diamond."

White readied herself for the injection while Yellow busied herself studying the stone, holing it in her palm, turning it around, making sure in was something suitable for a new diamond, not that she cared or that her opinion mattered.

"What do you think of it Sunshine? Is it worth the trouble." The Empress asked, surprising the girl.

"I- uh... My fingers feel numbish, but also warm... I think it would be a good Diamond..." She said, handing the capsule to a peridot.

Said peridot didn't bother questioning the scars that marked her middle, only did as she was told as she prepared to inject the all ruling empress.

Like before, White thrashed, the pain absolutely numbing, but this time, rather than the normal thrashes, it was far more rapid, and the glow far more bright.

When the glow and jitters stopped, the ruler was limp, absolutely blank, as if she was asleep, but her reaction caused a sense of panic to flood young Yellow.

"What's wrong with her?! Labradorite, do something, fix her!" She snapped, lifting the gem from the floor by her lad coat.

"I would, just put me down, my luminous Diamond!" The pale gold and azure gem jittered, quickly running over the charts she had as well as the scanners currently monitoring her queen.

"Oh no... this is bad, very, veryveryveryvery bad..."

"What are you bumbling about? What's wrong with her?!" The Blonde roared, her own breath quick and caught in her throat.

a piece of waved grey hair was tucked behind her ear, and Labradorite showed the younger ruler the light scan, which showed the red geode, settled in the proper nook, but upside down, and pulsing with a dull rose glow.

"Should it be doing that?" The girl asked, looking at the screen and her passed out carrier.

"No! Of course it shouldn't! The Geode isn't designed to pulse with light, nor is it designed to glow this early! It's not even grafted onto her light...! Oh I'm going to be shattered for this... and it's upside down... the chances of it even carrying it... Oh she's going to be livid with me..." The gem blabbered, running hands through her hair as different images were projected from the screens, different tests and procedures done.

The young gem was unsure as to what was going on, this shouldn't be going wrong, and part of her wandered back to when she struck her in the middle with her lightening.

Her heart clenched painfully, had this all been her fault, but before anyone could question it more, the grand Diamond gave a sudden gasp and another bought of light and shudders left her as she came back to the realm of the conscience.

"What on earth is going on? You, Unbind me immediately!" She snapped to a stunned peridot, who had to look away from the blinding radiance.

"Wait, My grand Diamond, are you alright? Any discomfort, strange feelings or anything out of the ordinary?" The Chief scientist asked, keypad at the ready.

"The only thing out of the ordinary is that I'm tied up in a strange room, with strange gems, with absurd objects, and some overdressed labradorite asking far to prodding questions!" Silver eyes were furious, and her black lips twisted upwards in a snarl.

"Unbind her, as she said, and you." The Iridescent gem pointed to another olive colored stone, "Go get her best Zircons, I have a terrible feeling we'll need their intellectual experience with her..."

There was a salute as said gem took off running down the halls, and again the scientist questioned her queen. "This might sound unnecessary, but, what star date is it, My diamond?"

"It's 2754 gamma 38. Why would ask me such a foolish question?" She growled, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh no..." The many hued stone brought the ear of the young Diamond close and whispered. "I fear she's lost her recollection of the past thousand years... She was no where near as kind then as she is now, for your and Blue's safety, steer clear of her until she has been completely briefed on the more recent times..."

The unrestrained queen flashed into her regalia, quickly striding from the foreign room, the two smaller gems following her.

"My Diamond, I would recommend that you rest, after all you've just gone through an injection, and we need to be sure the geode grafts properly." The blue stone called, running to catch up with the massive strides.

"Injection? Geode? What in Homeworld are you going on about?" The Queen seethed, never once pausing her march.

"Mum! Listen to her, damnit! You need to rest, something went wrong with the injection and you blacked out, you need to listen to Labradorite and rest!" The young Diamond snapped, skidding to a stop in her carrier's path.

"And just who are you, calling me so informally?" White hissed, brows narrowing to glare at the girl.

She swallowed, never before had she looked do terrifying, even when she was mad, this version of her, a past reset, just radiated nothing but cruelty, And the fact that she was an unfamiliar face to her scared her even more, for she had always looked at her with such familiar tenderness, even in moments of annoyance. "I'm... I'm Yellow Diamond... your sundrop... you know... your little sunshine..."

"_I_ am the_ only_ Diamond, what kind of a trick is this?!" The ice empress bellowed, anger causing her glow to fiercen.

Tears were blinked back, and fear was swallowed. "No... Eight cycles ago you carried me, just as you carry that geode now... Just as you carried Blue for cycles ago... I...I call you mum... And Blue... She calls you mama... Please… you have to remember us... you just have to!" The young Diamond begged, her tears starting to flow past the barrier.

White brushed past her, completely dismissing the gemling.

Yellow could only dread what would happen when a newly awoken Blue met this past version of their mother.

* * *

**Oh no! White has lost her memory!**

**And the geode is upside down...!**

**Oh boy... Sorry for not updating also, but you know how it goes.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**Chaotic Hero**

**Bibi26 **

**romaru**

**Kizarylove **

**Serlenia**

**Purplecatlover93**

**2,450+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** **_-_****_oh my stars those poor children are in for a long one ._**

**The understatement of the century.**

**Now onto the next chapter, just a warning, there's a plot twist coming!**

* * *

She had to get to her first, before the youngest got to their carrier.

Fortunately, she had a bit of luck today, and was able to get to her room before the girl had woken up.

"...Yellow? What are you doing here...?" Blue murmured, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Blue, I need you to listen to me. don't go near mum, don't even talk to her, she's..." What was she supposed to say? She's forgotten all about us? "She's not feeling well and she told me to take care of your lessons until she gets better."

Thankfully for the elder, the younger didn't see through her lie, and she didn't question it as her big sister helped her get ready for the day.

* * *

Yellow helped her with her colony lessons, and Blue helped her with her music lessons.

and once night again showed itself, the eldest sunk off to see her mother.

She sat in her throne room, going over colony reports, zircons trying to fill her in as to the past thousand years.

White didn't look the same as she used to, rather than the loose gown, shoulder pads, cape, and heels, she was dressed from head to toe in a tight leather suit, high black boots, and a flowing cape hanging down her back.

"M... Mum...? Are you... alright?" The young diamond asked softly, slowly walking into the room.

"You again? Honestly, what is it with you new diamonds? So, worried about others, grow up and smell the sulfur; this isn't how diamonds should act!" White groaned, frustrated with this entire situation, gems just had no respect, and it ticked her off royally.

Again, Yellow swallow back her tears and walked towards her Carrier, she had to make her see, had to make her remember, somehow, someway, she couldn't keep this act up around Blue, and she couldn't bear to be forgotten either.

"I-if you want m-m-me to act like a diamond, a true diamond, then you are going to have to start acting like my mum again, because this isn't you, not the you I know, I just want my mum back. But if you really want me to act like a real diamond, I will." The girl trembled and took unsteady steps forward, she had to reach her, she just had to.

"I was born to you star date 3846 centari 27. Blue diamond was born to you Star date 3850 omega 6. If the geode you are carrying grafts onto you light, they're going to be born star date 3854 sometime in el. You have raised each of us from implantation, and you've _loved_ us that whole time. I don't care what you think now, I _know_ this isn't you, and I am telling you now, you need to snap out of this and go back to how you were!"

The younger White diamond was unfazed, even when the girl before her was bubbling with lightening and stomping towards her. She was silent, contemplating her choices it seemed, and then she _laughed._

"Oh! ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! This must all be some joke! Tell me, did my old spinel put you up to this? Or was it yours, dear?"

Her lightening died down for a moment and then her shoulders fell, she thought it was some _joke_. And that cut Yellow more than anything, it hurt, that every moment she had shared with her, was just gone, all of it, unrestorable.

Her arms slowly wrapped around herself and again, she tried not to cry, only weak crybabies did that, but it was all too much, and with her head hung in defeat, she turned to leave, absolutely distraught.

As she left, something navy, cyan, and ice blue whizzed past her, right up into the startled grasp of the Diamond on the throne.

The gilded princess spun around right as the youngest crashed into the unawaiting arms.

"I... I had a bad dream, mama...! I dreamt that you forgot all about me and Yellow and were mean and nasty, and-and... it was so scary! And then you weren't in your room and I was really-really very scared and-and!" Blue sobbed, tightly clutching the shirt of her carrier, who cringed at the display.

She pried the small hands from her shirt, and pushed the girl back, her disgusted expression melting slightly when she locked eyes with the upset child.

Her blank stone began reflecting a small hue of the child's color, and that gave Yellow a bit of an idea. Running to the throne, she joined her sister, arms wrapping tightly around the vast barrel. "Please come back to us mum, please!"

Now both canary and periwinkle refracted from the eight sided gem, her features slowly softening as things came back to her, bit by bit, as her daughters hugged her, never letting go.

In a flash of bring multi-hued light, she returned to the same form they knew her by, and wrapped her arms tightly around them.

She knew their names. She knew their faces. Their likes and Dislikes. Their fears and passions. Skills and struggles. She knew what they called her and what she called them ever so fondly by. She knew she'd forgotten, and she knew about the geode trying to take hold. And while some parts of her mind were strangely blank, she tried to put the broken pieces back together, to untangle the mess and repaint those beautiful scapes she had made over one thousands years.

"Oh, oh! My beautiful Sundrop, my wonderful moonbeam, I won't ever forget you, oh, I'm so, so, so, sosososososo sorry! Can you ever forgive me?" Now the empress herself was a blubbering mess, makeup running down the arches of her face, in thick oily rivers.

Blue had no idea what was going on, but she was tired and scared and utterly confused, so she only let out tired whimpers and buried herself closer.

Yellow on the other hand, she let go for a moment and smiled tearfully up into her mother's face. "I didn't need to." She whispered, latching on all the tighter to her.

* * *

**Yeah! she remembers them! Sorry for not updating this, I got a little bit side tracked.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**Chaotic Hero**

**Bibi26 **

**romaru**

**Kizarylove **

**Serlenia**

**Purplecatlover93**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

**2,700+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** **_-_****_aww happy chapter ending!_**

**YUP!**

**Now onto the next chapter, just a warning, there's a plot twist coming!**

* * *

The Geode hadn't taken hold, and things went on in a similar fashion as they always had, but a bit of a pain plucked at the chords of the mother of diamonds.

Yellow was Twelve cycles old, and she was ready for her own colony, that just meant, finding and presenting her with said colony. She knew how intelligent her eldest was, and how confident yet insecure she was, and she also had a few fond memories of her temper, and the heated debates the eldest and youngest would get into.

She tapped her fingers on her cheek, scrolling through the planets her emeralds had found, but they all seemed to be too much of a task for the young diamond, who unbeknownst to her mother, had just entered the room.

Yes, in a few cycles she'd changed; she was of course taller and more mature, but her once wild head of curls was tamed and hidden most of the time under a helmet with two twin peaks. Still she obediently wore her long gloves, and had adapted a more commanding and militant way of dressing as she grew.

"Have you picked one yet, mum?" Golden eyes sparkled as she stood at the foot of the throne, hands folded behind her back, fingers crossed.

Looking up from the screen, White gave a tender smile, for a moment seeing the little gemling who could barely stand before her, before it melted into the pre-teen before her currently. "I'm still looking but..."

"You don't want to pick one yet, you're stalling, just like when my ship was constructed. Permission to approach?" She was so obedient, it touched her carrier deeply.

"Always sundrop."

Yellow leaned over her shoulder and scanned the screen, she wanted a challenge, but didn't want White freaking out so much to where she would always be hovering over her shoulder.

Proga 6b- a large gas giant, which no doubt would be good for gathering fuels and even a few metals, but it was a giant, and giants could be unpredictable, and so that ruled it out.

Folan 9j- a small enough ice planet, which would be good for perhaps a few gems and some fuel, but it was so small, and would be better for a mine rather than a beginning colony.

Thoren h2- a volcanic planet crawling with organic life, just enough of a challenge to the budding conqueror, but too much of a worry to her carrier.

And lastly, Blizar r9f- a carbon filled planet, rich in iron ores, no doubt a planet that would produce a large number of gems, an army, if the young empress was lucky enough, and it had a moon, which served as a plus because she would have an off planet base to view the colonization, but would give her enough space from the planet to be considered safe.

"What about Blizar r9f? It's not that large, and it has a moon where a base could be constructed. And it will produce a large amount of gems, perfect for a new diamond." Yellow tried to sound as sure of herself, but her eyes fearfully wandered up to meet her mother's thoughtful and concerned ones. "...Right?"

"I- yes... It would give you a decent army, or at least a court of sorts. But it's the farthest from Homeworld, from any of my colonies, what if something happened to you, way out there?!" Her voice rose in a panicked pitch, and silver eyes were wide and wild.

"Mum, I'm a big gem, I'd be fine." The pyrite princess gave a confident smile towards her mother, trying to ease her worries.

"I know... I know... You're growing... I can still remember when you were just a geode, so tiny and helpless, needing me for everything..." She tried not to cry, but it was hard, watching her eldest grow-up in a split second. "And now... We're plotting plans for your first colony and... It just seems like you were little only a day ago..."

"Mum..." The golden diamond hissed, her face turning bronze, eyes darting around worriedly as gems began to stare. "Gems are staring...!"

Tears were brushed away, and a tender kiss was afflicted on-top of Yellow's head, even if she didn't want it. "And I could care less. The second I give you this colony- Yellow, that officially means you're old enough to hold your own, and don't need my help, for anything ever again, and I can't believe that."

Glancing around, the golden girl quickly took a moment to hug her carrier. "I know. I'm going to miss being around all the time, but you have to let me go, I promise I'll be fine, and I promise to call you at _least_ three times a revolution. But please? You did promise."

White sighed and nodded, gathering the information for Blizar r9f and passing her eldest the data pad reluctantly.

* * *

In two rotations, the plans had been finished and an entourage had been gathered, and Yellow was leaving to remain in her ship until her moon base was completed.

Blue struggled to keep herself from crying too much to miss her sister leave, and she didn't want to let go of her, gems within a hundred yards getting bathed in her emotional waves.

"Please- don't go! I promise not to get into your things, if you please just stay, Yellow, please!" She pleaded, looking up with those big, teary, blue eyes.

"I'll tell you about it Blue, but I have to go, please, let me go." The eldest muttered, prying the grip from her barrel.

White, too, was crying, and not just because of her youngest.

Bending down to the level of her eldest, she wrapped her in a tight, suffocating hug, taking in her texture, her scent, as she weaned the last few moments out of this encounter.

Releasing her from the hug, she held onto her shoulders. "You'll contact me regularly? And not just reports?"

"Yes, mum, I promise."

"And you promise not to engage with pointless battles?"

"Yes."

"And promise not to forget us?" She cupped the carved cheek tenderly in her palm, feeling the few pieces of soft blonde.

"Of course!" Yellow allowed herself a moments weakness, letting a few tears glide down her cheeks as she held her mother close, taking in the comforting scent, and feeling the silk fabric slip between her fingers. "I could never forget you..."

With good-byes said, the older golden gem boarded her ship, watching as her home planet became a distant speck, and her mother's farthest colonies do the same.

It was strange, but she wasn't totally alone.

She had some loaned peridots, quartzes, and her own pearl.

It didn't stop her from missing her family, and she deeply loved the pictures sent by Blue, or the loving messages sent by her mother, and even if they talked over five times a rotation, they still sent letters back and forth, and of course reports, which White would critique like she would any other gems.

* * *

**Oh my stars! They're getting so big already! Yellow has her first colony! And poor Blue, left all alone.**

**And White, poor White, watching her baby grow up and go into the unknown.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**Chaotic Hero**

**Bibi26 **

**romaru**

**Kizarylove **

**Serlenia**

**Purplecatlover93**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

**2,860+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** **_-_****_aww so sweet, like they say sunrise, sunset...oh they grow up so fast ._**

**Yeah, and it is really hard for Blue and White to loose her after all this time**

**This chapter was requested by Atarya QueenofEgypt. Feel free to request something in the reviews and I might just add it in a future chapter!**

* * *

For that first week, neither Blue or White did anything that was extra, with out Yellow, the halls seemed scarcely empty.

The grand empress didn't have the heart to give her youngest lessons on music or anything else, and so she dismissed her to her own devices, while she continued to do her mundane work.

* * *

For the first day, Blue just wandered around the grand castle, watched the quartzes, or play with her crystal dolls, as she and Yellow had each gotten when they became six cycles old, more delicate then the cloth dolls they had started out with.

Her 'court' had given her reports, or entertained her, but that soon became boring, and so she left again to wander the halls.

* * *

She had been in a haze, and soon found herself wandering the gardens, no flowers or grass or anything, just statues of White, a few of Yellow, none of Blue yet, for she had no colonies to her name, a few scant formations of gems creating a colony or other things her mother had found enough beauty in to keep around so close to her.

Cyan eyes caught sight of a small purple thing, a strange contrast to the white's and yellows that were scattered around. Crouching down, she curiously leaned towards it, jumping backwards and tipping over when it cried out in alarm, hastily saluting and begging mercy.

"Oh! My Lustrous, wonderful, merciful Blue Diamond! Please! Please Don't shatter me- I was- I was I didn't mean any harm! I'll leave I promise I just-"

Two gems, but one being, now that was curious, and she was almost the size of one of her larger dolls, curiously, she picked up the blabbering gem and ran a curious finger through her soft tricolored hair.

"What are you...?"

"I-..." The gem's mouth hung open standing in the palms of the princess gem. "I'm a Crazy lace Agate, but I prefer to be called Astronova, my diamond..."

"Why do you have two gems?" Little Blue, sweet innocent Blue, she had no clue of so many things, this was one of them.

"I... I'm a... Please don't shatter me, I know it is law, but it just happened and-"

"Why...?" Blue asked again, setting the gem down on the basalt and laying on her stomach, curious eyes studying Astronova.

"I'm a fusion, my diamond." She said, form trembling as he brushed back her bangs to reveal her second set of eyes.

The young gem gasped, her own eyes going wide in shock and curiosity.

"How do you- How did you- Why are you- Why aren't you supposed to-" She couldn't focus on any one question, and her head jumbled with a fog of unanswered questions.

"White diamond hates fusion, to her, I'm a monstrosity. An Amethyst and her Agate? Disgraceful... We really didn't mean to, Amethyst was just playing around, doing a little trick... Then we became... me... It's just not right, you are so young, I mean, you only formed eight cycles ago..." The fusion sighed, fidgeting nervously.

"I didn't form." The gemling stated innocently.

"Then- then how? I mean how did White get two other diamonds?!" The Agate gasped, eyes wide and confused as the girl before her.

"She carried us." Her head cocked to one side, she had no idea very few gems outside the palace knew about her and Yellow's origins.

"She _WHAT_?!" Astronova was near screaming, so confused and bewildered, it wasn't possible, simply inconceivable that _White Diamond_ would subject herself to something that would happen to an unlucky quartz in heat.

"We're geodes, didn't you know?" Blue held her head up in her hand, large velvet blow flopping comically with her movements.

"_Geodes?!_" The agate trembled with terror, oh, what things, what things had her creator been doing behind those high palace walls, in those many rooms connected by many halls?

"Mama did, I suppose she didn't go out much to keep us safe and make sure we carried right. That's why Yellow and I, are kept in the palace, and gems know about us, but haven't seen our faces, well accept Yellow, she's got a colony now, mama gave it to her the other rotation." The diamond child went on, confused as she was delighted with her new friend.

The gem before her didn't say anything, her heart hammering madly inside her chest. "That's... I can't believe it..."

Unfazed with her childlike wonder, Blue scooped the shocked gem in her large palms and held her up to her face. "I suppose... Do you want to stay with me? You could be a member of my court!"

"You have a court? But I haven't met any gem from-"

"They're just dolls, at least right now. Mama will give me a colony when I'm Yellow's age. But please?" Those large, watery, ocean eyes sparkled hopefully, the gem held up before her face.

The gem in her hands nodded shakily, it was either this, or getting shattered if guards found her, besides, it might be nice, being a pet of the youngest diamond.

* * *

"This is my room!" The young diamond cried happily, showing the agate around her room, showing her the dolls mentioned, some in different poses, others in different dresses, all blues, purples and blues.

"You can stay here!" She placed Astronova on the second floor of her doll castle, where the agate looked around at the detail, small to the child, but the perfect size for her.

"D-d... did White Diamond make this for you?" Crazy lace asked, stunned.

"Sort of. She let me design it, but she had it made for me. This is what _my_ castle will look like when I'm bigger, on my first colony." Blue stated proudly, smiling and opening the closet to reveal the different dresses to her new friend.

Hazy lavender eyes went wide, and she tentatively ran her fingers over the ornate toy clothing.

"You can try them on if you want, they're for my Diamond doll, mama says I'll be something like that when I'm older, but I like the dress she comes with so she's never worn any of the others." The girl reached into the secluded throne room and held up said doll, it looked like her, but with longer hair and more mature features, her dress was simple, elegant and navy blue, and she had a small silver tiara.

Astronova's hands trembled softly as she took one of the dresses from the rack, and held it up to her form.

"I could do your hair too!" Blue smiled happily, holding up one of the many brushes and bows.

The agate smiled softly, and nodded.

The large doors opened and White stepped inside, looking around for her youngest, eyes sunken in as if she'd been crying prior to coming to see her gemling.

"Hide!" Blue hissed, jumping up from the cover of her castle.

"Blue, there you are my moonbeam, are you ready for bed?" The empress's tone trembled softly, as she stepped inside and survived the scene.

The diamond child placed her doll back on her throne and crashed into her carrier's legs.

"No I-..." She'd never lied, not once in her life, but she didn't want Astronova to be shattered, not because she brought her here. "...I lost track of time while playing..."

"Well get ready for bed, moonbeam, I'll tuck you in and then be in my court room." The large empress said softly.

There was a nod, and the girl quickly made herself ready for bed, and dove under the soft covers.

"Ok!" She tried not to glance at the castle, but the corners of her eyes kept wandering there.

White nodded and brought the blankets up smartly, tucking them in crisp lines around the girl, and fluffing the downy pillows. A quick kiss was placed on the gemling's forehead, and before the grand queen left for the night, her child asked something.

"Mama...? Why do you hate fusions?" It was as innocent as it was pointed.

"Why do you ask, berry?" A dark brow arched high, lips pursed.

"Just to ask." The girl said, blinking her eyes softly in tiredness.

"Well, I have a certain order of things, and I expect my gems to follow my orders, and fusions, between different gems, it creates something different, something unplanned and without purpose. Any gems who do fuse are punished." White said simply, lingering in the door way.

"What kind of..." Her tone trembled softly. "...Punishment...?"

"Shattering. Either of the guilty party or of both. Don't ask anymore about it ok? It's too much of a topic to discuss before bed."

The child nodded, and closed her eyes, opening them to look at her castle where the agate peeked through a window, eyes wide and nervous.

Soon enough the girl went into a trouble sleep, thinking about everything a child should never worry about.

Should she tell her mother about the fusion?

She had lied to her, and that was a first, something Yellow might be proud of.

Should she just shatter Crazy lace agate herself?

So many disturbed thoughts running through her young mind.

* * *

**Oh me! Oh my! **

**Blue has found a fusion!**

**And she doesn't hate it? Perhaps it is because she is innocent and young?**

**Well, this could go a many different ways.**

**A) Blue could shatter Astronova**

**B) White could find her and do so**

**C) Nothing happens and Blue keeps her 'pet'/'friend'**

**Also, for the next few chapters, you guys can review or pm me ideas for future chapters!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**Chaotic Hero**

**Bibi26 **

**romaru**

**Kizarylove **

**Serlenia**

**Purplecatlover93**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

**3,000+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** **_-_****_oh god that child is about to get the trauma of her life oh oh may I suggest ideas?!_**

**Not if no one finds out she won't! ;)  
**

**Ok, I don't know what to put in but hey! Blue and Yellow are growing up fast!**

* * *

Blue spent a lot of her free time in her room, playing with Crazy lace Agate, dressing her up, doing her hair, or hosting balls and parties.

Of course, all good things must come to an end eventually, of course this good thing lasted for quite a few many years, and well into her teenage hood.

* * *

When Yellow came back things were different, she was older and so was Blue.

And they'd grown apart as time went on, and grown back together too.

Blue had nearly had a panic attack during her first colony, and was surprised with Yellow's latest invention; Diamond lines with video feed, which was something all three diamonds delighted in, being able to communicate face to face even over long distances.

Of course, time seemed to fly with all of them being apart, and the video feeds, it wasn't the same, especially for White, who felt herself growing distant to gems the further out her Daughters spread their colonies.

In fact, part of her was considering another Diamond, but to form another diamond? For what, to keep herself company? That was a selfish thought, but if she ever did go through with said thought, perhaps; perhaps she wouldn't let them grow up, perhaps she would do her best to keep them small and needing her, because even with thousands of gems needing her, it was never the same, not since Yellow and Blue, it could never be the same.

White sighed and rubbed her forehead, these headaches, they'd been happening a lot lately, and she had to admit, she was feeling nauseous, and her head was swimming, which was different from these now usual throbbing pains.

"Mama... Are you alright?" Blue asked softly, stopping her reasoning as to why she should have the planet they were currently discussing.

"I'm fine, fine, blue, please, continue." The queen dismissed, waving a hand, the opposite supporting her head on the table.

"Your gem is... it's..." Yellow tried but couldn't bring herself to say it.

White barely managed to open her eyes, they felt weighted down, but she could see on the polished walls her reflection, which was glowing a green color, which in turn cause her cheeks to hint purple.

She thrust herself upright and made for an exit, but her legs buckled right before the door and she clutched the frame for Support.

Not know what else to do, both her daughters sprang up and rushed to her aid.

"Blue, take her to she chambers, or even her extraction room. I need to get someone." Yellow stated quickly, it had shown over the past six cycles that she was meant to be the leader of many armies, and in this moment as well with her decisive thinking and quick commanding tone.

There was a nod as the two sisters separated ways to go do what the eldest had said, Blue having to practically drag her mother.

* * *

When Yellow entered her mother's personal extraction chambers not too much later, after not having found her in her room, she placed Labradorite down, but not after holding her nose, the scent overpowering.

"What happened? Dare I ask." She groaned, hand held over her nose and mouth.

"I was taking her to her room and she told me to come here, and the next thing I knew, she was doing... _This!_" The younger empress exclaimed, moving to stand by her sister.

"Labradorite... wh-what's wrong with me...?" White asked almost helplessly, lifting her head from the tub and gazing at her with weak eyes.

The iridescent gem didn't say anything, she just continued to run her tests and mutter, before her face lit up and blanched at the same time.

"Wonderful news my diamond; this will only last two revolutions."

There was a large sigh of relief from all three diamonds.

"A-and the headaches?"

"Roughly the whole duration of your carrying." The grey, gold, and cyan stone said nervously, hiding behind one of the holographic screens.

"M-my _what?!_" The grand Diamond became paler, if that was possible.

"You are, well, if you perhaps recall the geode injected ten cycles ago? And how it didn't graft? Well, I don't know how, but it didn't absorb, or expel itself, and it's shrunken, but it's still a decent sized gem -a pink gem, and hopefully will grow to be at least half Blue diamond's gem size, if we're lucky, and well- congratulations?" The gem rambled nervously.

"Yellow! I... I need to sit down, help me-help me to my vanity...!" White gasped, clutching tightly to her eldest proffered arm as she guided her to the chair, which she flopped back in.

"You can't be serious... I'm..." She didn't believe it, she couldn't, she wouldn't, and yet here she was, screaming. "_…I'M CARRYING AGAIN?!_"

Blue was going to ask about the geode, and why, and when, but the deadpan look from her sister made her keep her mouth tightly sealed.

"There's got to be some way to make the geode regular size, Labradorite, isn't there anything you can do?" The golden warrior asked.

"I- well, no. I've tried giving gems supplements to advance growth or produce better gems, but it always resulted in _someone_ shattering."

"I won't have anything done to her, Yellow, she'll be fine, absolutely fine." White said, as if trying to convince herself of this as well.

"But _half _Blue's size? You know she was far more difficult to carry than me, and not only that, she was nearly dormant, and you can't be serious!"

"Yellow, this is my body, and my gem, I don't care if she's a little undersized, if either of us shatter it will be disastrous and you know that."

A tense silence fell on all of them, and the scientific gem bowed and nodded before leaving the three of them.

White was absolutely stunned, she had brief recollection of this injection. Inside her was yet another growing life, and it was smaller than it ought to be, which frightened her as much as it delighted her. If Pink was smaller than even Blue, oh she could only imagine how weak that would leave her, how Pink would need her more than either of her older daughters, and she silently swore to herself she would keep Pink as close to a child as she could.

For Yellow, oh, so serious Yellow; She was furious! White had always listened to her, and yes, she knew if anything happened to either Pink or White it would be disastrous, but that didn't mean Pink had to end up a scrawny runt, and with that thought in mind, she left the room to peruse Labradorite and ask if there was anything to be done to enlarge her gem after formation, heck, she was smart enough to do it herself, but she didn't have the expertise in geode formation or anything in that subject save for the few texts she had been brushing up on.

Blue, she was delighted, confused, and stunned. A new Diamond? It was such a wonderful thought, and unlike Yellow, she wouldn't become jealous, not once, not ever, and she promised to never push Pink aside, to always be there for her, and above all teach her what it meant to be a diamond. She was delighted, a tiny little gem, that she would get to help raise, since Yellow no doubt wouldn't want anything to do with her.

Softly, to her mother, or to no one, she asked: "So... there's going to be a new diamond...?"

* * *

**I couldn't help myself, I was bored, and uninspired by everything but this!**

**And so I wrote, and this, unlike all the other carryings which only lasted say one to two chapters, this will be longer, also, I hate to announce, but this is also the long beginning to the end, which will be quite dramatic.**

**I hope to see you all in the next chapters!**

**Reviews are always welcome so leave them in the drop box below!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**Chaotic Hero**

**Bibi26 **

**romaru**

**Kizarylove **

**Serlenia**

**Purplecatlover93**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

**3,180+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** **_-_**_**nice...White is slowly becoming the psycho mom we all know love and mostly fear**_

_** also does that mean Blue killed her pet/doll/friend when she reached adolescence?**_

**Yeah, she is. Slowly. I also thought it was a nice explanation as to why Pink acts like such a child/brat because she was held back, because White didn't want her to grow up.  
Also, Blue didn't she still has the agate hidden in her room, and will for a long time until she sees just how awful fusion is.  
**

**Wow, another geode! OR the old one? I confused myself now... Huh, how interesting, I wonder what will happen to Pink?**

**Read on!**

* * *

White had a love hate relationship with this entire thing.

Yes, she loved Pink, and she already had so many things already planned, a whole arsenal of outfits, designed, but not yet made, as they had no clue as to what size she would be, a room, already planned out and furniture and toys, but again, not planned out as her size was still unknown.

And at the very same time, she hated her carrying with gusto. About three-quarters of a lunar cycle after finding out she was, indeed carrying again, these craving started, and she hated them, oh, she hated them. It was simple enough, honestly, but how embarrassing! Her entire court stared as she contently would snack on charcoal, it only hitting her what she had been doing when the gem in front of her at that very moment stopped talking to gawk.

And already, just two revolutions into this thing, she was ready for it to be over, it was absolutely becoming a pain, and the headaches, they only seemed to be getting worse, and her back always seemed to be thrumming with dull throbs of agony.

Groaning she flopped onto her bed, exhausted.

It would be worth it, she kept telling herself, it would all be worth it in the end.

Her eldest stepped carefully into the room, her look sullen, she might not have liked this job, but it kept her carrier comfortable, which in turn kept her in better standings.

Sitting herself on the bed, she rubbed her gloves together for a moment before pressing her thumbs to the lowest part of The grand gem's back, and working in slow methodical circles all the way to the base of her skull and back down again.

"Oh, Nebula... Thank you for this dear..." White groaned, leaning back into the relaxing pressure.

The golden gem gave a grunt in acknowledgement, continuing her work.

"I know you don't like this, and I know what you're doing with Labradorite. Tell me; why don't you like Pink?" The matriarchal gem asked, turning her head to regard the helmetless gem behind her.

"I just don't want her to be harmed, or something I suppose... I'm just worried with her being smaller than us, How are gems supposed to look up to her as an example when even the lowest of quartzes tower over her?" Yellow said, her tone low and stressed amber eyes focused on the methodical movements of her digits.

White didn't say anything, she just mulled over what her grown child said.

The young Diamond soon finished her work, and left, leaving her mother to her thoughts.

With tired eyes, she regarded her middle, the geode within pushing her flesh out ever so slightly.

"You know, for something so tiny, Pink, You've already caused so much change. Why you aren't even formed yet, or even fully developed, and you've got Yellow working herself ragged to make sure your everything you can be, I know she might seem harsh, but she's soft, she's soft and sweet at heart. And Blue, I haven't seen her this excited since I gave her, her pearl." Tender prints dance across her flesh, where no response came from, but the thoughts still implied.

"Sometimes I worry if I made Yellow and Blue grow up too fast, but not you, my precious, I promise you can stay as little and as sweet as you want, I'll love you no matter what, especially when your little, I'll always love you, Pink."

She hadn't spoken like this, with such tenderness, not even when Yellow and Blue were geodes inside her.

* * *

Blue sat in her room, at her vanity, combing the hair of her most precious friend, and her Pearl gently running a brush with nail-polish on the hands of the Agate.

"I cannot believe I'm going to witness a Geode forming, well, sort of. Isn't it amazing, My diamond?" Astronova asked, glancing up to look at the blue behemoth.

"It is, I'm so looking forward to meeting Pink! Maybe we'll have someone else to join in on our games!" The diamond smiled, gently swirling the hair into braids and then into buns.

"Oh, how wonderful! I would ever so look forward to that! And our Tea parties, oh, we'd be able to set another place, and our balls! We would be able to observe them without dancing with the dolls!" The purple gem beamed, barely able to hold still.

"Yes, it will be so much fun! And I can dance around with Pink, and we could dress her up, and oh, I can't hardly wait for her to be here!" Blue giggled, spinning the stool she sat on around and around in delight.

* * *

Yellow continuously studied the affects of the many different systems to enlarge the Geodes.

Not much of it worked, and she continued to try, her and Labradorite, the deadline getting even closer; only six more revolutions until Pink would be formed.

"This has to work... We just have to figure out a way to enlarge Pink's gem. Even after she forms, I won't let her be a runt, I won't let her be disrespected." The Diamond muttered, mixing more of the colored slimes.

Labradorite handed her another bottle and the liquid altered again, but it did nothing to the test geode stone, other than enlarge hairline cracks.

"I created Pink Diamond's geode, the rarity of how her carbon structure was altered, I don't know if it harmed her size, and the deterioration of her gem it doesn't help at all." The ashy tone said, examining the next geode and it's altered structure.

This would continue for a good while, and it would continue to not only harden her and stress her beyond anything she'd ever known.

* * *

**Well, everyone is getting excited for Pink, But Yellow, she's starting to stress and harden about everything she knows, and she's beginning to become more and more like the Yellow we know.**

**Blue still has her 'pet'.**

**and White, she's still a little sane? But she's still got a long way to go.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**Chaotic Hero**

**Bibi26 **

**romaru**

**Kizarylove **

**Serlenia**

**Purplecatlover93**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

**3,200+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** **_-_**_**heheh That fusion has it waaaaaay easier now, she went into pet mode so quick .**_

_** Aww I can't wait to see how Pink finishes destroying her mother's mental health.**_

**Yeah, she does! It's not quite pet mode, but not quite friend mode either, Blue absolutely adores her though, her and her pearl are like her living dolls that she ever so dearly loves playing with.  
And trust me, it'll happen, it'll happen soon };3  
**

**When will Pink come? Oh I can't wait at all, get ready for the next chapter my dear readers!**

* * *

Yellow carefully opened the door to her mother's room and stepped inside.

In a low, almost frightened tone, she called out into the room. "...Mom... Are you alright...? You haven't come out of your room for a few days and we we're wondering if you were alright...?"

From where she was draped over her vanity, silver eyes flared in rage. "Of course I'm not Fracking alright, you insolent pebble!" White snapped.

The golden gem in the doorway, looked like she was about to poof, but managed to clear her throat and regain a bit of confidence.

"O-kay... Well... I just came to see if you needed anything-"

"What I need is for you to stop pestering me! You'd think you'd be a bit more appreciative for what I've done for you and Blue! And now..." She stopped yelling and her eyes welled with tears as again she crumpled to the vanity. "I'm absolutely awful! And ugly and a disgrace to my Gem! You would never understand what it's like to be absolutely stuffed and agonized by this-this thing! And I still have to endure this for another three revolutions, but I feel like I'm going to shatter!"

Labradorite had warned her about these mood swings, and Yellow had to admit it frightened her in the slightest, seeing her mother in this state of disarray.

A few shaky bold steps were taken and her gloveless hands took fistfuls of her shoulders and rubbed deep into the tissue. "Relax a bit. You aren't helping yourself if you have a headache, you're only making it worse. Why don't you lie down for a bit?"

"But that's all I've been doing! I practically live in that bed, Yellow! I need to do something else or I'll go mad! And you and Blue never come see me hardly! And-"

"Alright! Why don't you get something on and we'll go for a walk, but I can't stay long, I've got to try and keep Homeworld in some sort of state of order." The gilded gem groaned, helping her mother up and into her robe.

* * *

Yes, Yellow was stressed, White was agonized, and Blue, she had it the easiest out of all of them.

Of course even with this, the day that pink would be formed loomed over their heads, and it was only a Revolution and a half away.

Blue helped her mother back to her room after a routine test, the image of Pink's faint glow distracting her mind from the task at hand.

"Nova, did you hear me? I need to catch my breath!" White snapped, grabbing the wall with a clawed hand.

Blinking her cyan eyes the teenage gem stopped and allowed her mother to rest. "You're ok, right?"

"Fine, fine, I'm-" The carrying gem stopped, resting her hand on her middle, eyes wide, irises pinpricks.

"Mama...?" The azure princess looked worriedly at her mother, who seemed absolutely stunned in a singular moment, eyes horrified.

Cyan and Silver eyes drifted down, to the small silver puddle forming beneath the queen of Homeworld. Her breath caught as an all too familiar pain ripped through her, burning from the point of her lower back like it had twice before. "No, no, no, no, no! It's too early! Bl-blue! G-go get Labradorite and Y-y-yellow!"

"What about you?" Blue ran a hand through her hair, heart beating madly inside her chest as her mother leaned far more heavily against the wall.

"Just go! Now Blue!" White snapped, trying to keep herself upright as her legs became weak and failed to support her mass.

The girl stayed silent and frozen for a moment, before running down the hall toward said gems.

* * *

The ice empress had managed to shuffle herself to her room, and stagger to her bed, of course by the time she'd done this, her strength was zapped, and she leaned against her bed, in a heap on the cold tile floor.

It seemed to take eons for the other Diamonds to arrive with the Labradorite and her team, and White was trapped in agony the entire duration.

"Yellow Diamond! Get her on the bed! Blue Diamond, make sure her core temperature is regular, go get a cold rag for her forehead! The rest of you miserable pebbles, lets get to work, we've got another Diamond to deliver!" The iridescent gem ordered, quickly readying to deliver the new gem, far sooner than anticipated.

The eldest daughter quickly and carefully scooped her mother up and placed her into her bed, doing her best to make sure she was comfortable.

The younger returned a moment later with a crystal bowl and rag, moving to do as the Scientist had said.

Both diamonds were unnerved by the screams, and Yellow felt her hand nearly wrung off with the tight, painful squeezes given to her gloveless hands by her mother.

Nervously, the younger tried to make small talk, but it was highly awkward. "So, you've got claws?"

There was a distracted nod from her sister, who muttered and answered in just as short of a question. "Yeah. You got the lashes, I got the claws, no big deal. I'm sure Pink will have something similar."

Blue didn't answer, as both of them became part of the cycle.

Screaming, breathing, pushing, squeezing, a bit of relaxation and then repeat.

* * *

Hours on end, in fact, twice as long as Blue's birth, and all the parties were exhausted, especially White, who -between pushing and screaming- was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Throwing her shoulder up, Yellow shook her back into a bit of alertness, tone soft and worried. "Stay with us, mum..."

"My diamonds, I- Pink diamond isn't coming, and I can't readjust her anymore, she just, she's not coming." Labradorite said, brushing a bit of sweat matted hair from her face.

"There has to be something! You have to be able to do something to get Pink out, if this goes on any further, she's going to poof!" The blonde snapped, eyes filled with panic.

"Yes, there has to be something!" Blue added, doing her best not to cry as she supported her mother's opposite side.

"Well... it's experimental, but I could do an extraction, it's minimally invasive, and right about now, I think it's the only option left." The iridescent stone said, giving all three leaders a grave and serious look.

* * *

**Oh, my stars! This is getting good! Did I top Blue's formation?**

**Maybe?**

**Oh, well, my heart is hammering as well, I hope you review to it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**Chaotic Hero**

**Bibi26 **

**romaru**

**Kizarylove **

**Serlenia**

**Purplecatlover93**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

**3,200+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** **_-_**_**wow this is intense...heheh Pink is not even born and she is already draining her mother .**_

**Yep. She's very good at that, in fact that's how a request will be played into the story, Pink'll exhaust White so bad she makes her grand escape!**

**What will happen when and if Pink comes? I'm so worried, I can't believe what I've written and- Oh man I can't wait to give you guys this chapter!**

* * *

"Well... it's experimental, but I could do an extraction, it's minimally invasive, and right about now, I think it's the only option left." The iridescent stone said, giving all three leaders a grave and serious look.

A look was shared between the two former gemlings, and then a glance to their mother.

Blue nodded, and Yellow turned to Labradorite. "Do it."

The gem in question nodded and made a gesture to her colleagues. "I need you and Blue diamond to leave the room if all goes to plan, this should only take an hour. Go clean up, rest, White diamond will be exhausted after the extraction, so the best thing for anyone to do, is to leave her alone for right now."

Both Daughters again looked at each other and then nodded, exiting the room with resigned expressions.

* * *

Blue returned to her room, absolutely a wreck, she couldn't imagine what would happen, and she was terrified for what would happen to her mother and sister.

Both her pearl and Astronova comforted the distraught Diamond, even if they were affected by her powers.

* * *

Yellow first tried to go to her extraction chambers, but that didn't help her hardly, all the while the liquid hissed over her form drawing out her essence, she kept thinking about her mother, and the look on her face as she exited the room.

And working didn't help either, she just couldn't focus on anything, and her thoughts always lingered on her mother, her mother and Pink.

There was nothing to be done about Pink's gem size, it would be how it was, and that was that, no bigger, no smaller.

She had no clue what was worse, the fact that she couldn't do anything to make Pink and bigger, or the fact that she couldn't help her mother.

* * *

Labradorite did her thing, not to say that she wasn't near poofing herself as she carefully opened White Diamond's lower abdomen, a tired groan leaving said gem at the intrusion.

The ash gem took in a slow breath and reached inside, feeling for the Geode, who had more than enough room inside the shapeshifted womb.

Her fingers fumbled around some more before she found her, her foot to be specific. Feeling her way up the small leg, and then further up the small body, she carefully wrapped her hands around the barrel of the Geode's chest and guided her out of the dark confines of her mother.

Pink diamond greeted the world with a sneeze and a giggle, small hands batting at her face where springy curls spiraled all around her head.

White didn't move, she couldn't, her body absolutely numb, but she smiled softly at hearing Pink for the first time, tears falling freely from her silver eyes.

Labradorite finished cleaning Pink, and moved the geode to the chest of her mother.

Her hands trembled as they wrapped around the small quiet form, giving her a toothless smile.

White's large print gently stroked the new, soft cheek, her emotions bubbling over and she whispered. "Pink... Oh, Pink...! My precious Starlight..."

* * *

An announcement flashed across her screen, and the communicator in Blue's room, alerting them to the formation of Pink Diamond, along with other meaningless information, but it also came with the greatest news ever; White was alright.

Both gems rushed to the room, and were greeted by a scene that stopped their smiles and any joy they held.

Splayed on her bed, absolutely disheveled both bed and gem, White stared at the small thing on the pillow in front of her, eyes empty, and little rose colored geode unmoving.

"...Is she...?" Yellow dared to ask, her younger sister at a loss for words and trembling.

Silver eyes darted to them and her head shook. "Sleeping." The exhausted gem whispered, fingers softly playing with the pale pink curls on her head.

Both gems heaved a sigh of relief, stepping closer to the giant and pixie on the bed.

"Can we see her...?" Blue asked quietly, big, cerulean eyes fluttering hopefully.

White's head moved in a singular nod as she focused back onto the geode resting on her pillows.

Yellow scowled, eyes narrowing as she looked at Pink Diamond. She was the length of both her mother's hands, and her gem was exactly like White's but inverted. It was hard for her to be happy when she considered everything, blaming herself for the geode not grafting properly originally, and now for how absolutely small Pink was.

"Aw! She's so precious!" The young diamond squealed a little too loud, leaning forwards to get a better look while the elder stayed back with a hand resting over her pursed lips.

Pink jolted, arms jerking slightly and eyes blinking open to stare at the blurred forms, seeing the first color since she had really been extracted. She whimpered softly, but didn't cry, and she didn't scream either, she just gave a soft whimper, and continued to swing her arms.

Carefully sitting herself up o her arms, White picked the girl up in her palms, gently shushing her. "Oh, Pink... Starlight it's alright dear..."

The teenager leaned even further over her mother's shoulder, taking Pink in with curious eyes.

She had large, sparkly, rose eyes, and a smile that seemed to never end, headful of swooping pale pink curls, blossoming around to frame her small face.

"Oh! Can I please hold her, mama? Please!" The second eldest begged, gently tugging on her mother's bare arm.

"No... no not yet, Nova... She's too small yet, too delicate... I'm not saying you wouldn't be gentle but, I'm just not sure it would be good right now." White said softly, gently rocking the Geode in her palms.

Blue pouted, her shoulders dropping, she just wanted to hold her, if just for a second, but she understood, she knew in a vague sense what her mother had gone through.

For White, she had her own reasons for keeping Pink close, she was just too fragile, and she was her precious, tiny, starlight. And no one would keep her from her tiny little geode.

Pink yawned, tiny fists rubbing wide, starry eyes blinking heavily.

"I think it would be best if you left, it looks like someone is sleepy." The Empress cooed, a yawn escaping herself as well.

Yellow was all to happy to leave, but Blue was wishing she was young, like Yellow had been with her, so she could hopefully spend the night, but that couldn't happen, she was fourteen cycles old now, and she hadn't snuggled her mother since she was eight cycles, so to do so now, would be awkward, and not just because of her age and size.

So, with a resigned sigh, she left, the doors closing softly behind her.

* * *

**Yeah! Pink's here! **

**And White's alive!**

**Is Yellow going to be resentful towards Pink?**

**Is Blue going to smother Pink in adoration the first chance she gets?**

**Oh, well review to me your thoughts because I love to hear them!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**Chaotic Hero**

**Bibi26 **

**romaru**

**Kizarylove **

**Serlenia**

**Purplecatlover93**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

**3,530+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** **_-_**_**1) meh maybe yellow will be over protective at first because of her mother**_

_** 2) pfff absolutely, do you need to ask? that blue child is just waiting, cute outfits in hand .**_

**That's an interesting Take, but, you never know she might be.  
Yeah, she probably is.  
**

**Now, onto the very next chapter, with a new baby Pink!**

* * *

White, just like with her two eldest daughters, stayed in her room for a week, but she lingered a little longer, her form still recuperating from the extraction.

This entire time, she doted on Pink, absolutely lavishing her in attention.

And during this time sealed away from other gems, Yellow held up her court, but constantly called asking questions she knew the answers to, her eyes locked on the small pink blossom resting carefully in the crook of White's arm.

And Blue, she would be spending every possible waking moment in her mother's room, constantly distracted from her work and focused on the ever alert Geode.

"Blue, your colony dear." White would constantly be reminding her.

* * *

Pink was a month old when she first left her mother's room and her grasp, it was the first time Blue got to not only hold her, but also spend time just the two of them, and she'd never returned to her room so quickly, yet carefully, White had stressed that.

And the door was closed and Pink was deposited on her lavish bed, quickly supported by pillows and cushions.

"Oh, Blue! Is this her? Is this Pink? Oh, what a wonderful honor to meet her!" Astronova gushed, climbing out of the pile of dresses her and Blue had been going through for most of that morning.

"Yes, Mama says I can watch her for the afternoon, at least until she needs fed later, to give her a chance to relax! Oh, did you pick out an outfit yet, which one, which one?!" The Young teen diamond bubbled, eyes sparkling as she helped the quartz fusion lift a sparkling magenta dress and its accessories from the pile.

Pink giggled and squealed as her older sister changed her from the ballerina type clothes she had been wearing into the ornate, glittery outfit.

Crazy lace carefully set the tiara atop of the geode's head of curls, adjusting it to be perfectly straight.

Both she, Blue and the pearl who sat carefully nearby all gushed at how adorably, regal the young diamond looked in the outfit, scepter in hand, tiara on her head, and fake jewels draped over her head along with the glittery fabric that covered her from head to toe.

"Oh! I should get a picture! Quick, step out of the frame so Mama and Yellow won't know about you!" The Azure princess gasped, quickly moving her friends and taking a picture on the holographic screen that had been sitting on her night stand.

She would of course show her mother later, but for the moment she sent it to her older sister with the caption.

_"Looking absolutely, adorably, regal!"_

* * *

Yellow would have normally dismissed such a message, but she kept looking at it, studying the details and background.

Something, she didn't know what, but something didn't sit well with her, and she wouldn't rest until she found out what in Homeworld was the cause.

Her ember eyes caught sight of the form of her Pearl reflecting in the mirror, but then something, someone else in the room, someone who shouldn't have been there to begin with, who shouldn't have existed in the first place.

The Amazonian stood and raced out of the room, her wheat hued dress flaring behind her as she twisted down the halls.

* * *

Pink had been changed from the royal dress back into her clothes -for now- and was sitting on Blue's lap while Astronova told a dramatic story from her time as a warrior, much to the delight of Both gargantuan queens.

The rose colored girl continued to squeal delightedly, and reach for the fusion, who was a little stunned when the small child would pick her up and jerk her around in a fumbled grasp.

Oh, how they all laughed, Pink taking much delight in the Agate and Amethyst creation.

The door burst open, and the geode was removed for the younger teenager's grasp and held tightly in the strong arms of the elder on the opposite side of the room.

"BLUE! ARE YOU MAD? LETTING PINK ASCOCICATE WITH THAT THING?!" Yellow screamed, holding her baby sister protectively in one arm, her free hand bubbling with lightening for which she didn't know who to use it on.

Too stunned to answer, the Diamond and Fusion sat on the bed, jaws slack, eyes buggy, and hearts thundering.

"Well?!"

"I- Astronova isn't doing anything wrong Yellow... Sh-she helped me dress up Pink and Pink absolutely adores her! Please, Don't do anything rash!" Blue fumbled for her words, trying to get the small, slightly confused, whimpering Diamond geode from the iron grasp she was held firmly in.

The golden gem didn't listen, and was even more infuriated by her sister's words, she actually cared for that thing! Her hand, charged with static struck the fusion, reducing her to nothing but two gemstones, which were quickly scooped up and bubbled by the distraught Diamond.

"You're not going to hurt her!" Blue gasped, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Hurt her?! Hurt _her?!_ Blue! That thing could have shattered either of you! She-she! I can't believe you would care for a monster like that!"

"She's not!"

"It was! I did you a favor! That's the most foolishly naïve thing you've ever done!" Yellow snapped coldly, Pink beginning to fuss in her arms.

"You're upsetting Pink! Let me have her, Please, Yellow! I haven't done anything wrong!" Blue begged, wringing her arm.

The elder jerked the limb free and left her sister, her distraught sister alone in her room with her pearl.

Her pillow, cushions and blanket welcoming the fresh waves of blue and the salt water rivers that flowed freely into their soft fabric and stuffing.

* * *

**I thought about making this a long chapter, but I decided to give ya'll a cliff hanger!**

**So, Yellow knows about Astronova! And she poofed her!**

**What Will blue do with her bubbled friend?**

**And What will Yellow do with a now crying Pink?**

**What'll happen when White comes to pick up her adorable Starlight?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**Chaotic Hero**

**Bibi26 **

**romaru**

**Kizarylove **

**Serlenia**

**Purplecatlover93**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

**4,000+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** **_-_**_**ooufff so much drama good luck for the blue child**_

**Yeah, it's going down.**

**Now, onto the very next chapter, with a new baby Pink!**

* * *

Blue took the bubble from under her bed and held it, gently stroking the two stones that had forever made up her friend.

Tears softly escaped her eyes, gentle waves of her emotion bubbling out and gently teasing the edges of the room.

In the soft melting of light, _she_ gasped, taking in a gentle first breathe, _Sodalite_ looked at _herself_, at _her_ hands, which trembled.

Blue let out a blood curdling screech as she fell backwards from the large fusion, heart racing, eyes wide and tear filled. "...wh-what d... what did you do...?!" Her ice cold fingers danced over her gem, which was colder than the furthest reaches of space.

Astronova stared at the trembling princess. "...B-blue... I didn't- we... it just... I can't believe it...! Oh, you were amazing! You-"

Crazy lace agate stared at the Diamond a trembling moment, before reducing to shards on her bed.

* * *

White walked down the halls in a rushed pace, Blue should have been back with Pink an hour ago, and perhaps she'd just lost time? Either way, her entire schedule with Pink was thrown off.

"Nova I need- Berry, what's wrong...? Where's Pink?" Quickly she moved in and sat on the edge of the bed, dread creeping up inside her.

"Yellow came, and she was furious! And then she grabbed her and I couldn't stop her and she was so furious! And she poofed her and then I bubbled her and then Yellow left! Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you about how awful fusion is! I didn't mean to! Oh, it was so awful! I Shattered her for it! Oh, you were so right, I'm sorry! I'm sosososososo sorry!" Blue sobbed hysterically, clutching her mother's chest, tears wetting the fabric quickly.

"Blue- Wh... what do you mean? Yellow came and _poofed_ her? Is Pink alright?!" White asked, panic budding inside her.

"She went to her throne room I think, but Oh! I never meant to fuse, I should have shattered her from the start instead of keeping her around!"

The grand Diamond went ghostly pale. "..._shattered her_...?" White trembled, her strength failing her for a moment before she took off running down the halls, leaving the hysterical girl to her powerful emotions.

* * *

Yellow muttered in confusion as the ground trembled, and only got worse with the second. Pink babbled, squealed, and giggled in delight, slapping the golden face in time with the powerful rumbles.

The doors burst open and a furious Diamond entered, eyes wild in rage, lips turned upwards in a snarl, which quickly fell when she saw Pink safe and sound in the arms of her eldest sister.

In a second, she had crossed the long hall, and held her tiny baby girl near, kisses peppered all over her face, tears wetting her curly hair.

"What in Stars happened?!" She gasped, holding her tiny geode even closer.

"Blue had a fusion! She's kept it as a pet! And she let it around Pink! I was going to shatter it but I only managed to grab Pink and poof the thing before she bubbled it! Is Blue going to be punished?" Yellow said, standing at attention and straitening her helmet.

"I thought- With how Blue was going on, that _you_ shattered Pink! What a silly thought?" The empress tittered, drying her tears.

"I would never! She's a diamond, I wouldn't lay a hand on her violently, not ever intentionally!" The Golden diamond said, eyes wide at the notion.

* * *

All in all, the fusion incident was more or less forgotten by the diamonds, for various reasons.

And Pink, sweet little Pink!

Sometimes, it left the eldest daughter to wonder if she was really so sweet and angelic as her mother and Blue gushed or if she was a little demon child, because sometimes, it was seriously hard to tell if she was one or the other or both.

Often times, she was with Blue, getting dressed up and attending tea-parties, or waltzed around her room, there was no end to the girly things the middle Diamond would do.

And if not with her sister, She would be either held in White's arms or balanced on her hip, and take up the attention of the grand diamond most of the time, in fact, a lot of her work fell to Yellow.

As for Yellow, she not only had to juggle her work, and the slack her mother left her, but she had to pick up what Blue would 'forget' to do, and all in all, she was getting more and more stressed. In all honesty though, she much rather be dealing with reports than Pink, and would often shirk her baby-sitting duties to Blue, who just as often shirked her diamond duties to the elder.

As for the tiniest of the Diamonds, oh, she was growing, almost at half the size of her sisters when they had first been formed, even though she was now a cycle old. She hadn't started talking for the most part, but the few things she would often screech out was "Mommum!" "Ellow!" and "Lue!" Everything else was nonsensical, but still, White encouraged her babbling, hanging on to every wonderful drop of her sweet innocence and naivetes. The mother of the diamonds did her best to slow Pink's growing up and development, without harming her, but still, no matter what she did, she still saw Pink slowly starting to grow up, and if the only thing she had to cherish was the fact that her youngest was far farther behind either of her eldest's, who she feared she made grow up too fast.

Oh, what White would give to turn back the clock, and putting her daughters back in this near helpless stage, when they needed her like this, sat on her lap and found every little thing she did and said festinating.

But now they were grown, pushed to grow up by her in those naiver cycles. And even Pink was starting to loose the awe she once held, sitting atop her lap.

The screens, they barely drew her attention when the would light up and ding with a message. The Communicator, it hardly even got her to give it a second glance unless it was one of her sisters, and even still, the other diamonds had to call directly to her to even get a scrap of a glance. Her cape, not so long ago had always been captured in her fingers, but not any longer, not it sat fluttering with her movements at her sides as no more did the little one play with the beads and fabric. Her hands, those had always been considered a fun toy, but were now freed to do whatever White wished them to do, much to her dismay.

Pink in her near toddler state had nothing, from day after day, rather than be held, or carried, or done something with. Not for a second was she ever left to her own devices, whatever those devices may be.

She was bored, and just couldn't hold the same enthusiasm she had once held for many things. She would let out unenthusiastic grunts and sounds rather than joyous shrieks and squeals, she was never darting her head around to look at all the different things, because she knew them all, maybe not what they were, but she knew them by sight at least.

And for just a baby, a plan, a well thought out, or as well as a plan can be at that age, was formed, and Pink figured out a way to do something different in her life for a change.

She giggled for what seemed to be no reason from her mother's lap, to which the grand diamond praised with unintelligent coos at her seemingly happy daughter returning, unaware of the malicious plot against her.

* * *

**This is leading into a request I got, and just you wait, my lonesome crew, it's going to be good! And on top of that, I loved personifying baby Pink as intelligent, but also naïve, and seemingly innocent.**

**Oh man... What does this adorable demon child have planned for her unknowing mother?**

**Will White figure it out before it's too late? **

**Or Will she fall victim to this masterminded infants ideas?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**Chaotic Hero**

**Bibi26 **

**romaru**

**Kizarylove **

**Serlenia**

**Purplecatlover93**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

**4,010+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** **_-_****_hehehe that poor pink gremling is plotting her escape ._**

**You have no idea! Also this is your request! So please enjoy!**

**Now, onto the very next chapter, with a very devilish baby Pink... Oh, I am scared...!**

* * *

That evening, after Pink had been bathed and fed, and dressed for bed, she simply refused to go to sleep, having slept most the afternoon as part of her plan.

White tried everything, and nothing. She tried singing, which always worked to put the geode to bed; nothing. She tried playing music which also would lull the child into slumber; nothing. She attempted rocking her until she herself felt space-sick; nothing. Even going so far as to roam the halls in dead silence which often worked for Yellow, and still; _nothing!_

Taking a tired hand and going across her face, leaded silver eyes looked into wide awake rose, and she groaned. "Starlight... Why can't you just go to sleep for Mommum...? Please, dear... We can-" A yawn broke off her sentence but she tried to stay awake until Pink went to sleep. "-Play tomorrow... Please, oh, pleasepleaseplease just go to sleep, love..."

Pink didn't however. She watched her mother, as she got more tired with the second, and when her eyelids finally fell closed, Pink waited a moment or so, glanced around the room, played with her feet, her feet were very interesting. Oh! Her toes moved inside her socks and caused her to let out a soft giggle. Yes, her feet were very interesting.

For a moment, she looked at her hands, moving her fingers and making fists and open palms, soon enough though, after she heard a snore leave her Mommum, then, and only then did the final piece fall into place. A moment more she waited and then she took in a deep breath her eyes welling with hot tears and finally she let it out in a loud wail, her arms and legs kicking wildly, startling White awake.

"...Huh? I wuh? Oh... Oh, Pink, Starlight... Do-don't cry dear, I'm here... I'm here... I didn't go anywhere I-" White gave up as the cries grew louder and thrashing more violent.

She'd done this with Yellow, and not as often with Blue, Blue was quite, she was always very quite and shy, and still was. It was far too soon to nurse Pink, but after all, she was smaller, so maybe she needed extra light and was growing? For a moment, White thought of denying the screams what she thought they were demanding, but gave in as they reached a feverish pitch.

"Alright..." The empress shifted herself, and shifted the crying gemling at her chest. But that wasn't what Pink wanted, she had a plan, and that plan involved keeping her mother up all night. So, rather than latching on with her mouth and drinking in the offered extra light, she grabbed it and wrung with a furious fist, still screaming loudly.

White yelped, trying to pry the grip from her chest as it proved far too painful for her to bear, oh, she remembered Yellow's claws at first, but they were nothing like this, no Pink intentionally held on, still fussing for no reason other than a plot.

* * *

Well, soon enough, Pink allowed herself and her mother _some _sleep, but not much, and not enough.

And that played perfectly into her plan, as White slowly trudged to her throne room for the day.

For the first few hours, the grand queen managed to stay awake, but going on the fifth hour, she fell asleep while reading a report, slumped in her throne.

Now this! This was her chance.

Carefully wiggling and wriggling, Pink slowly slid off her lap, landing on the tile floor with a soft thump.

Rose diamond eyes glanced up at the now snoring diamond, who was down for the count, so she carefully moved to her belly and tried to sit up on her arms and knees.

* * *

I moved up onto my arms and legs for the first time outside of Mommum's bed, and slowly and unsurely moved forwards.

I tumbled down the steps.

_I forgot about those!_

Mommum always walked up the four steps to sit in her big chair with me, and she'd always done that for as long as I could remember, of course I barely remembered what I did last lunar quarter, probably a tea-party and ball, which I would no doubt be taken to later today by Lue if I lingered here any longer!

I again pushed myself up and proceeded to move however I was moving and however it was called, all the way across the room to the big black doors.

I pushed myself onto my butt and stared up at them.

These would be a problem.

I tried to push them, which didn't work, and I growled softly, careful not to be too loud so I didn't wake up Mommum.

I must've been lucky today! A group of gems came and opened the door, and I made my way out of the room to the long and many halls and then came to the spot where Mommum never went other ways, always straight.

I looked down one hall other than the one that would no doubt take me a way I had gone many times, the new hall was lined with statues of gems and Mommum, Ellow, and Lue.

The other hall had nothing, but at the end was a blue step, and I knew we went on that to go to Ellow's long room like the one I just left.

I looked back down the hall I always came, and saw a familiar blue shape moving down the hall, coming towards me.

I looked down both halls and went one way quickly, not paying mind to what it lead to.

I pulled myself onto the blue step and thought for a minute, where did I want to go? How did this work again? Mommum or Lue or Ellow never told me I don't think, or did they and I didn't remember?

_Stupid geode mind! Think Pink think!_

I thought for a moment of the place where gems came from, I don't know what it was called, but Ellow liked them, especially the one that had the big gems popping out, Ellow liked to tell me one day I would do that, and have an elbowy too.

I hit the step, seeing Lue glance down my direction, I thought of the gem place, where they popped out, I thought of that place hard.

I laughed and clapped my hands.

_IT WORKED! Aren't I smart?!_

I squealed in delight as I was whisked away by the bright light, to wherever I was having myself whisked to.

* * *

Blue looked down the hall, swearing she heard Pink laughing and squealing, and the whoosh of a warp pad, but when she gazed that way, she didn't see anything and there-fore continued to her mother's throne room to take her darling little sister to a tea-party and ball.

* * *

**Oooh! Pink you little trickster!**

**Now what'll happen?**

**Pink is on the loose, and Blue and White don't have a clue as to where she is, or even that she is on her own!**

**Also, her first time out on her own, moving on her own without being touted around!**

** What kinds of trouble will she get into?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**Chaotic Hero**

**Bibi26 **

**romaru**

**Kizarylove **

**Serlenia**

**Purplecatlover93**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

**4,400+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** **_-_****_hehehe that poor pink gremling is plotting her escape ._**

**You have no idea! Also this is your request! So please enjoy!**

**Now, onto the very next chapter, with a very devilish baby Pink... Oh, I am scared...!**

* * *

Blinking the bright light from my eyes I stared around me, looking at all the gems, they're were purple ones and yellow and blue and red and orange!

There was so many gems! I giggled as they stared at me, no not at me, they stared at my gem, it was like Mommum's but pink, like all of me, and it wasn't the same as Mommum's, it was upside down.

I reached out for the closest purple gem to me, I liked moving on my own, but I wanted ups, and I didn't know why she didn't understand, I always reached up when I wanted ups and Mommum or Lue would give them to me, why didn't the purple gem get it?!

I gave a whining growl, and crossed my arms, pouting. This wasn't fair, this wasn't fun. These gems didn't get it, they didn't know what I wanted.

* * *

"Mama?" Blue looked all around the throne room and didn't find her little sister any where around the room, not in the cradle she and Yellow had stayed in beside her mother, not on White's lap, not anywhere.

The young princess shook her mother's shoulder and the gem startled awake with a snort and sleepy muttering.

"Mama, where's Pink?"

"She-she's right-" White's words died in her throat as she looked down to her lap, where there was no geode resting.

The gem leapt up and looked around the room, far more frantic than Blue had been.

Her hand trembled as she slammed in on the golden button, Yellow coming into view a moment later, looking away from the screen and to a report.

"Yell-"

She'd barely uttered her name when she heard her Carrier's terrified scream, muffled behind her hand as the grand gem collapsed to her floor, barely supported by her throne as realization crashed over her.

Pink was gone.

She didn't know where she was.

Pink was gone.

She wasn't with Yellow.

Pink was _gone_.

They had to find her.

* * *

I tried not to cry, but this wasn't fun anymore, I wanted to go back.

I didn't know how to go back. How did I go back?

The gems whispered around me, I didn't know what they were saying. I heard them mention Mommum, Ello and Lue, and me, they didn't call me Pink, they just called me the gem, the strange gem, the new gem.

Why didn't they know me?

My head hurt, I wanted Mommum, my gem hurt, I was tired, I wanted Mommum. I wanted Mommum now!

No one talked to me, no one hardly looked at me, aside from behind their hands, and they would whisper, I didn't like that, it sounded like hissing, it scared me. I wanted Mommum.

I curled up on myself and cried, cried until my eyes became heavy and I fell asleep on the blue step in the gem place.

* * *

White paused and looked up from her throne, eyes puffy and makeup ruined, Yellow and Blue each at her sides trying to comfort her and assure her that Pink would be found safe and sound, their gems would find her and she'd be brought back safe and sound.

The queen looked up and stared before her, it was like she felt Pink, felt her crying for her, but she couldn't see her, and she wasn't there, but through the chaotic cries and whimpers she made out something, barely legible.

_Mommum... I wanna's go back... Don't ike gem place... wanna's go back Mommum... Mommum... Mommum..._

The grand empress shot up and looked around, mentally trying to soothe Pink, her Starlight. For her eldest Geodes, they looked at her as if she'd gone insane, mumbling to herself or to Pink, they didn't know, but became far more worried for her mental state as she smiled, not only as she smiled but began cradling a ghost, gently petting her youngest's cheek and whispering calming nothings.

"Mum. Why don't you sit down? The gems will find her, just please sit, sit here with Blue and I." Yellow tried to gently coax her mother, gently patting the large velveteen cushion on her throne invitingly, the younger mimicking her softly.

"No. Pink, She's... I hear her... I feel her." White muttered in her state, not once stopping her pacing, her shushing, her gentle pleas bringing her youngest back.

* * *

It was hours later when a group of Yellow's jaspers finally found Pink and brought her back.

White hadn't stopped smiling, hadn't stopped talking to her.

And the most unnerving thing for the two elder Diamonds was the fact that White seemed so distant, so lost in her mind, even When Pink was returned to her and cradled in her arms, nursing, babbling to White and protesting her adventure and what had happened, and why she left, she wanted to do something like that again, she wanted White to be with her.

Both Yellow and Blue knew something wasn't right with White after that, she never not smiled, save for when she was disciplined them, which was rare. She only spent time with Pink, and even that was becoming more and more of a rarity as the geode grew into a gemling. She had changed, she wasn't soft, her light a warm inviting glow, now it was hard and cold, sharp, it wasn't something you wanted to linger in, but they didn't know it was only the start, the start of something awful, something that was slowly spiraling out of control, out of even White's.

* * *

**Well, that ended... huh...**

**This isn't over yet, Pink still has to age up, I say age up because she doesn't grow much, and she doesn't hardly mature for eons!**

**Review please, but no flames, flames burn.**

**What's happening to White?**

**And What'll happen to Pink?**

**Will White let her have a bit more freedom or what will happen next?**

**I don't know and this is my story.**

**Review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you-**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**excentricaluli**

**JustinTheSpider**

**OMNISENSE95**

**Chaotic Hero**

**Bibi26 **

**romaru**

**Kizarylove **

**Serlenia**

**Purplecatlover93**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

**4,580+ views is pretty awesome!**

**excentricaluli** **_-_****_something tells me White is not done smothering her pink gremling in love, especially after her little escapade and she is slowly becoming terrifying. ._**

**You might be onto something, and Trust me, White will cling onto Pink even tighter from now on, just perhaps, she might let her walk, at least a bit, or crawl.  
And White, loosing Pink made her realize just how fragile the Gemling is, and just how crafty she is, and just how much she doesn't really need her as much as she thinks and that hurts, and it's slowly chipping away at her sanity.  
**

**Now, onto the very next chapter, with a very, very mentally unstable White... Stars have mercy...**

* * *

White didn't often let Pink out of grasp, but she would let the geode crawl around the throne room more often, even if she _really_ didn't want her crawling around.

And Blue didn't come as often to take Pink with her to her room for tea-parties and balls and to dress up.

And it was found out that the small Geode could telepathically communicate with gems when she slept, and that at least explained some of White's madness to Yellow, even if her youngest sister's talent frightened her, because she could hear the thoughts of anyone she was in close vicinity to, and that made Yellow seriously censor her thinking, especially around nap-time and bed-time.

Frankly, no one liked Pink's little trick, as she would use this power to chase gems up and down the halls in a fright and in short cause a lot of panic.

* * *

Pink looked at her mother, and she looked at the steps, she really didn't like those steps, and then she looked at herself, sitting on the main floor, surrounded by a fence of sorts to keep her from leaving the throne room because she couldn't climb the steps, no matter how she tried, and the fence, it didn't move, so Pink was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

She huffed, and grabbed the ledge, using it to pull herself from her bottom to her knees, and then she would fall down again.

And then she'd try again, but it took her quite a while.

White would watch, constantly leaving her reports unattended to watch with a bemused smile.

And one day, when the courts had cleared, when the closest star was shining brightly through the windows and making the entire room humid, White abandoned her throne and lay on her stomach in Pink's little room, calling her attention from her toys.

"Starlight, come here, my sweet Star, come to Mommy."

The dolls were dropped and the rosy Diamond crawled over to her carrier, a barely toothed smile on her cycle and a half old face and when she was before her, she rocked herself back to where she sat before the smiling face.

"There's my beautiful Starlight! Now, can Mommy see those wonderful little hands of yours?" White cooed, propping herself up on her elbows and holding a hand out for her daughter to put own miniscule hands in.

Pink did as she was told and gave her carrier her hands, looking at her curiously.

"Now, let's try to stand, my love."

The geode tilted her head, but followed her mother's movements in pulling her up to a standing state. She was praised for the shaky stance, and heavily leaned on her mother for support.

Too overtaken with pride to recall the fact that she wanted to keep Pink as dependent on her as possible, she moved her hands away slightly, causing the geode to stumble after them to keep herself from falling.

Now White didn't help her with these things often, but when she did, she was so proud of her little Starlight, who was slowly becoming better and better at walking, even if she had help 90% of the time.

* * *

"Do we have to have this? I don't think I'm ready...!" Blue whined, wringing her hands together, as her mother combed and styled her long ivory hair into a loose bun, carefully weaving beads and sequins in her terraces.

"Nebula, berry, it's tonight, you can't not attend a gala held in your honor, and besides, I think it's a sweet gesture from your gems, after all you've been here in the palace and with Pink for the past two and a half cycles, they miss you, your beautiful face and laugh. My moonbeam, you'll be fine, and you are more than ready." White spoke soothingly, gently smoothing out a few stray pieces of hair.

"Besides," She added. "They are expecting _three_ Diamonds. It will be a wonderful place to announce Pink without the hassle of planning a whole other gala."

* * *

The entirety of Blue's court was flooded in the dance hall, mingling with each other, awaiting the moment the Diamonds would arrive, being the guests of honor.

But no a single gem expected the announcement that was called from the pearls.

"Everyone Behold! The daunting beauty and elegance that is; Yellow Diamond!" Yellow pearl announced, aquamarines parting silk curtains to reveal the Golden empress.

She stalked down the path, making her way to the head of the ball room, being announced first as the Second eldest Diamond and most prominent leader for the past three cycles as White of course would make the grandest of grand entrances.

"Ahem, Everyone, prepare yourselves emotionally for the over powering elegance that is Blue Diamond." Blue pearl said, as a second curtain was pulled back to reveal the Diamond whose glory the gala was held in honor of.

Like her sister, she walked forwards with enough grace and sway to make many gems struggle not to faint, as she moved past them.

The beads and sequins sparkled in the artificial light. The velvet, silk, and satin hugging her every curve and accentuating the swell of her chest and hips. She glided forwards, approaching the steps where three thrones and a smaller high chair sat underneath a brilliant chandelier.

The lights dimmed and shown at the entrance, two thick black curtains slowly parting as Pearl said. "To those in attendance of Blue Diamond's Coming of Age Gala, I would like to announce the presence of the glorious, powerful, wonderful, all knowing; White Diamond! And the shining radiance that is; Pink Diamond!"

A collective gasp entrapped the room as White strode forwards closely followed by her youngest toddling on short legs, barely half the height of the quartzes, her dress far to over the top for someone her age, but hiding how she tumbled over her own feet.

Gem stared.

They murmured.

They fainted.

They cried.

They all stared at a grinning Pink, who was all to proud to be included in this official party, all her practice at Blue's pretend balls having paid off.

* * *

**My, my, my! Pink is only two cycle old and already has gone to her first ball! Yellow and Blue were at least four cycles old before they were even allowed to weigh their opinions in White's private court!**

**So, what will happen now that gem know about Pink?**

**And How Will white continue to go insane?**

**Read on and review my lonesome crew!**


End file.
